Beauty and the Baroness
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: Santana is riding through her lands one day when she comes across Rachel. The Baroness takes her under her protection. Pezberry collab with FoxChaos. Originally posted on Tumblr. Rated M for now.
1. Episode 1: Claimed

As the Baroness of a fairly large span of kingdom, Santana always made always made it point to ride out amongst the villages closes to her estate and make her presence known. Although her title was technically a rather low one in terms of nobility, it was more part of the family name than an actual indicator of her power. Were she to choose to be more accurate, she'd be an Archduchess. But that just didn't have the same ring to it, and she heard it enough when she had to attend court with the other nobles.

So she was Baroness Lopez, and anyone lesser who tried saying differently quickly found out why she also held the title of "The Beast". It wasn't one of her more fond titles, but it was accurate enough when it came to her temper, and way of handling a weapon.

Finesse and the more refined sword arts were all fine and good, but she hadn't one a few good territory battles with fancy flicks of her wrist— she'd slain her enemies with quick and merciless hacks and slashes, and was proud of that.

Prouder still that, as she passed a small farm on the edges of the village she was heading towards, the peasants in the fields quickly looked down, murmuring "Morning, m'Lady" as she rode by on her jet black mare, wearing her riding leathers, because she was this lands ruler and she certainly wasn't going ride around in one of her pristine dresses if she didn't want to.

Just as the village came into view along the horizon, she saw someone running towards her, dressed in clothing that looked too refined for her skin tone (tan from field work, not heritage, Santana was sure) and, as she drew closer, tears were obvious on the girl's face.

The running young woman tripped over her gowns only a few yards from where she had halted her horse, and, curious, and perhaps a little smitten from what she could see of the girl, Santana rode up closer, dismounting from her steed and striding up to the quickly rising woman. The brunette, whose hair, upon closer inspection, was clearly braided for ceremony, nearly tripped again in her haste to rise, and without thinking Santana's hands shot out to steady her.

The woman's puffy, bloodshot eyes widened in realization as they shot up to look at Santana, and she fell back, once again to the ground, as she stumbled away. "B-Baroness Lopez, I'm not— This isn't what it looks like!"

Santana raised her brow, then narrowed her eyes. "Wait… You're… Berry. Rachel Berry, daughter of the doctor."

The girl, Rachel, nodded slowly, still on the ground, and most obviously nervous. "Um… Yes, m'Lady…?"

Santana knelt and gently helped her to her feet. She looked her over quickly, taking in the fine outfit. She smirked. "Dare I ask why you're running from your own wedding?"

Rachel lowered her eyes as the noble brushed a few tears away. "I just… needed some air, m'Lady."

"Quite a lot of air here on the edge of the village," Santana said, still smiling.

"I…I…."

Taking pity on the obviously flustered girl, she held a finger to her lips. "Shh…it's alright. I'm sure cold feet before your bonding ceremony is perfectly natural."

"It's already happened," the younger woman whispered.

Santana quirked an eyebrow at her. She took her wine sack from the saddle and offered it to Rachel. "Calm yourself. Drink. Now, why on earth would you be running from your husband." A dark look passed over her face. "Is he harsh with you?"

Rachel laughed and took a small sip of the sweet wine. It was worlds better than the foul mead Finn had served at the ceremony. "I guess he's no crueler than most. But I've only just met him today."

Santana reeled back in shock. "Engagements usually last a good year with peasants! And the lords of the area are notified. Why the rush?"

Tears began to fall, and Rachel looked down again. "I…I had to. To help my family."

"Ye gods," Santana muttered. She'd heard of this - some of the low born basically sold their daughters away to the highest bidder.

Hoof beats sounded on the cobbles, drawing the women's attention down the road. A group of three riders was coming towards them, and Santana could tell by Rachel's look of fear that the leader was her new husband.

"You! What are you doing with my wife?" the man demanded.

"I'll thank you to show me a bit more respect, good sir," Santana said evenly.

"I do not take orders from wenches," he sneered. "Come, Rachel."

Immediately Santana stepped in front of him, drawing her sword and pointing it to his throat before the large man could even set his hand on the hilt of his own weapon, or even for his companions to react accordingly. "Tell me, wretch, do you often speak with a limp tongue to those of higher blood than you?" asked the Baroness calmly, a slight, smug smirk gracing her features.

The man doubled back, hands up, and a frown twisting his face angrily. "Higher blood? I am Finn son of Hunds, Baron from the North! And who are you to speak to me in such a way?" glowered the tall, lumbering man.

"Archduchess Lopez, Lady of these lands. On your knees, scum. I am not fond of swinish, urchen-headed skut," snarled Santana. Finn's companions did so with haste, but their leader hesitated, gnawing on his lip angrily.

Suddenly, he stepped back, drawing his blade, and set his jaw. "I see what you want now, Lady Lopez, be that your true title at all. You wish for my woman. She is _mine_, by fair and legal contract. I suggest you be on your way before I must use force!"

Rachel stepped back from Santana and her newly made husband, eyes wide as saucers and hands trembling. "F-Finn, don't. Lady Lopez truly is the ruler of these lands, and a worthy, terrifying advisory. She'll-"

"Silence, woman! Let the harlot speak for herself!"

In a flash of sunlight Santana's sword was slicing through the air, a fierce scowl on her lips and teeth bared as she swung without relent, pushing Finn back as he tried to recover from the sudden attack, barely able to parry the rain of heavy, quick blows. "You disgusting -slice- knavish -slice - son of an ogre and a whore! You wish to match blows for this lady's hand? Then so be it!"

And with that Santana pressed into her attack, just as Finn made to thrust his blade to your chest. She stepped to the side, parrying the reckless attack easily, twisting their blades together and around, then out, and as Finn's sword flew from his hand to land somewhere off to the side beyond his reach his opponent stepped in, one food behind his ankle, and kicked it, sending him to the ground as well.

In less than a second the tip of her sword was pressed to the man's Adam's apple, her boot heavy on his chest and heated eyes boring into him. "You declared this a duel for Lady Berry's hand, as witnessed by your own and the Lady herself. You are defeated, and I thus claim her as my own."

The group stood stunned as Finn gasped for air on the ground.

"I… I never agreed… You can't…you can't do that," he wheezed.

"Can't I?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"She is mine! And she will come with me, lest she wishes her family to starve."

Rachel was shaking slightly, and Santana could see that she needed to put an end to this for the younger woman's sake. She removed her boot from Finn's chest and stood back. "Very well. I hereby invoke my right of _prima nocte_."

"What nonsense is this?" Finn asked.

"Your grace," one of his companions said, and then spoke softly in his ear.

He turned an impressive array of colors before exploding. "WHAT?"

"As lord, or in my case, lady, of this land, it is my divine right to have a young maiden on her wedding night," Santana explained, amused at the oaf's purple face. "And when I say 'have', I'm being indelicate."

"I forbid it."

"You, sire, are on my land. You have no authority or right to forbid me anything," she snapped. "Your bride shall be returned safely to you…if she wants to return, that is."

Finn stood huffing as Santana helped Rachel onto the horse. "I have heard of you," he called.

"Oh?"

"Now that I think on it. They call you The Beast. Well, Rachel," he spat at his wife, "I wish you luck with The Beast tonight. Perhaps you'll think twice about running from me in future after she ravages you like the animal they claim her to be."

The other riders visibly recoiled from their lord. Santana was tempted to cut the brute down where he stood, but the shaking figure in her arms settled her temper. She nudged the horse gently, and they sped of to the west towards the castle gates.


	2. Chapter 2

As they rode, her horse keeping a steady gallop, towards her castle, Santana took the opportunity to appreciate what she could from the closeness she was now afforded with Rachel.

The girl still smelled of the sweet perfume oils she had most likely been bathed in hurriedly for her wedding, and although Santana was sure that the young maiden's true body was hidden and tightened by her dress and corset, it nonetheless felt firm and fit; perhaps not as lithe as her own body, made strong by training and battle, but surely kept shapely from work and the life of a peasant, even the life of a fairly established doctor.

She would have to find out what had driven the man to sell his own daughter, or if he truly had a choice in the matter. It seemed odd of someone such as the doctor to do so, and from the brief spat with Lord Finn, truly she would not be surprised if foul play was afoot.

"M'Lady…?"

Rachel's words broke Santana from her thoughts, and with a small smile, Santana responded, "Yes, Rachel?"

There was a pause, only sound of galloping hooves, and then, "Are you… I mean tonight… Are we actually going to…?"

Her smile became a soft, easy smirk, and Santana chuckled, pressing into Rachel to speak directly into her ear. "Let us just say that your ogre of a 'husband' needs to learn the difference between the words 'ravage' and '_ravish_', my little peasant girl." She felt Rachel shiver against her, and perhaps would have thought it to be in fear, had she not been able to also see a red flush travel down the woman's neck.

Laughing lightly, Santana continued. "But don't think of that just yet. Tis only noon, and you must be properly bathed and clothed and fed before our quality time in my bedchamber."

Biting her lip, Rachel let herself relax a little. She had time to prepare, it seemed, for what was going to happen. Her heart was still beating wildly, and she couldn't even begin to try and figure out how exactly this was to work, or what the outcome would be, but stories aside, at least Santana was a woman as well, and though terrifying as the Baroness was, she had proven to be a fair ruler.

Rachel could only hope that the woman's willingness to accost her from her husband wasn't simply a show of power or lust, but instead, perhaps, actual concern for a subject.

The guards at the gate opened the long wooden doors for them, and Santana steered them toward the stable yard. A small boy took the horse once she'd helped Rachel down. "Thank you, Nigel."

"Of course, m'lady," he said with a smile.

"When you've seen to Firebolt, please send one of the messengers to my chambers."

"Yes, m'lady."

Santana held an arm out to Rachel and led her into a dark tunnel. "We are, more or less, underneath the castle now. I won't bother to explain to you how exactly to get around. Anything you need, you may ask for. The servants shall attend to you."

"Thank you, m'lady," Rachel whispered, eyes still scanning the stone walls. The tunnel rose and opened out into a beautifully furnished entryway.

At least a dozen servants rushed over to attend to their lady, but paused when they saw Rachel.

"Margaret, please see to Miss Berry. She is to have the Ruby quarters, the suite next to mine."

"Yes, m'lady."

"I shall see you at dinner," Santana said, pressing a kiss to Rachel's forehead. Once the girl had been led away, she shrugged her coat off and handed it to a page. "I shall be in my study. Dennis, have my bath prepared, would you?"

"Of course, Baroness."

She stalked up the stairs to the eastern wing, nodding at the servants who bowed respectfully. In truth, she wasn't sure how to proceed from here. She had won the duel, which technically meant Rachel belonged to her. However, this Finn character was from the northern part of the kingdom. The northerners were impossible to reason with. Sitting at her large oak desk, she pulled a sheet of parchment to her and began writing a letter. There were only two people she trusted enough to ask advice. One was off fighting a crusade. The other…. "Come," she said, hearing the knock at the door. She didn't look up, knowing it was the messenger she'd summoned. "I have a task for you."

"Yes, m'lady."

"You are to take this letter to Prince Blaine immediately. Do **_not _**travel through town. Take the road through the farmlands. It should get you there just after nightfall. It is urgent," she stressed. She sealed the letter with her crest and stood, advancing on him. "Will you do this task?"

"Yes, Baroness," he said, gulping. He was probably old enough to be her father, but she inspired quite a lot of fear and awe in the servants. As much, if not more than, the peasants in fact.

"My thanks. Off with you." He gave a respectful nod before leaving her.

Sitting back down, Santana sighed, tapping her fingers upon the sturdy oaken top as she went over what she had gotten herself into. The details would be worked out more once she received an answer from Blaine in the coming days, but until then she needed to buy some time.

It was ridiculous, really, that she was even in this position in the first place, but no matter how she went over the scenario, she couldn't pretend that she would have left Rachel to Baron Finn. The man was an utter brute, towering over the smaller woman and most likely many a season his younger. Not that it was too different with Santana, as she could recall seeing the maiden as a young child when she was already an adolescent. But that wasn't really the issue at hand.

The issue, so to speak, was that, for reasons she couldn't quite place, Santana knew that she wanted Rachel for more than a night. She _wanted _her completely. Not as a wife— not yet, but as her own nonetheless.

She had taken more than a few maidens on their first night, though never under these circumstances, but never had she wanted, all but demanded, that they remain with her as her own.

Then, a knock on her door, before an older man, Dennis, entered cautiously. "Your bath is prepared, m'lady," he told her, head bowed.

Santana stood, striding towards him and allowing him to disarm her and remove her leathers, leaving her in her loose, finely woven, wool breeches and overshirt that she wore under her leathers. As Dennis went to oil and put away the leathers, Santana went to her large bath only a few doors down the same long hall.

It didn't take her long to strip and sink into the heated water, and as she closed her eyes, she let her thoughts drift to the peasant girl that now belonged to her, the oaf be damned, and her fingers followed her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Rachel had been scrubbed clean, her hair dried and combed out to perfection, and a new, most comfortable dress of silks and cotton, dyed a rich green, adorning her body. She had been left to her own devices until she was to eat, and looked around the room, barely able to comprehend the size of it. The room alone could have easily been the size of the houses that many of her fellow villages resided in with families of four or even six, and yet here she was, the space all to herself.

She slowly went to sit on her bed, the mattress clearly stuffed with expensive goose feather, and the blankets thick and soft. "Truly this must be a dream…" she murmured to herself.

Because how else did a young village woman such as herself find her way into the stunning and luxurious castle of her ruler, with no clear signs of threat to her persons imminent?

With time to think now, she tried to calm herself and assess the situation. The Baroness obviously had something planned. Well, more than one thing. But somehow, Rachel had a feeling that whatever was on the noble's mind was more than just sex. She'd heard stories, of course, and knew better than to think she'd be kept. Still… there was something there. And then of course there was Finn….

She shuddered and stood to pace the room. It, like the few other rooms she'd seen, was richly furnished, with a deep red carpet and a bed that would probably hold all of Old Man Schuester's rowdy children. There was a cushioned chair and a desk next to a small bookcase. The window was pear shaped, and ran from near her knees all the way to the ceiling. She sat on the cushioned ledge and surveyed the village below. Finn was getting drunk right now, no doubt. He'd been perfectly upfront about the fact that he'd intended to drink the town dry to celebrate his new "attachment". There would be hell to pay, whenever the Baroness got rid of her, but she put it from her mind. Right now, she was hungry…and someone was knocking at the door.

"Miss Rachel?"

She stood and smiled at the older woman. It was one of the servants who'd helped her dress. "Hello, Madame Cordelia."

"I am to take you to supper. Please follow me." The woman led her out into the hall. They didn't go too far down the corridor, but turned into a narrow side passage. A large red oak door stood in front of them, and Cordelia pulled the bell.

"Come," came the Baroness's voice from inside.

All of Rachel's nerves came flooding back at that simple command. She walked through the door Cordelia held open for her and saw the Baroness smiling at her from in front of a small table. Well, not smiling. It was that easy, "I know what you're thinking even before you do," smirk.

"I thought we'd sup here tonight," Lady Santana said. "Away from any…ah…prying eyes."

"Yes, m'lady."

Santana walked over and took her by the hand. "When we are alone, you may refer to me as Santana."

Rachel's eyes bulged in shock. "But…I…that can't be proper, m'lady."

"I have enough people to remind me of my title," Santana said, still smiling. "And when we are amongst others, of course you will have to address me as they do. However, I see no reason to stand on ceremony while it's just the two of us. Please," she said, pulling out a chair courteously, "be seated."

Rachel sat, still in shock. She was also surprised at the size of the table. It was small, and round, and surprisingly…intimate. She'd expected a long grand dining hall.

Santana rang a small bell, and two servants carried in trays. "Now," she said. "I'd like to know more about you."

Rachel blinked, the hands in her lap twisting and fretting with nerves, completely unsure of how to proceed with this development. It was almost too much to take in; Lady Lopez asking her to call her Santana, the intimate seating, and now the questions? Did the Lady always get this… personal with her, well, conquest, for lack a better word.

Rachel doubted it.

Swallowing a little thickly, the young peasant woman kept her eyes on the table, and the fair sized portion of food that had been presented to her. It looked… far too good to eat. A work of art as opposed to a meal. "Um… What… would you like to know?" she asked carefully, glancing up Santana for only a moment before her eyes went back down. She had never been shy before, but this was _nobility_.

More specifically, nobility that was to take her maidenhood come the eve.

Santana couldn't help but be amused by the girl's nervousness, but at the same time it wasn't exactly what she wanted. She wanted Rachel to be more at ease— it would make the later events go much more smoothly.

"Anything, really. Hobbies, preferences, and the like. Any… special talents, perhaps?" She raised her brow, her easy smirk set in place, and the odd squeezing in her heart returned at the sight of the younger woman's blush. "From what I can recall, you used to sing quite often, and your skills rivaled the bards themselves. Do you still?"

Head snapping up, unable to keep the excitement from bubbling up, Rachel nodded, smiling honestly for the first time all day. "Oh, yes, m- I mean, Santana." The name felt completely strange on her tongue, but she kept on. "I sing whenever I can. Once upon a time I wished to be an esteemed performer, singing and dancing for the highest of royals across the world, with nobles proclaiming my skills and talents to all they met." She blushed harder, suddenly realizing how that must sound. "But it was just the dreams of children, I assure you. I understand my place in life better now."

And unwanted marriage had made sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana looked fully at Rachel, feeling genuine sorrow for the loss of the girl's dreams. "The dreams of children…" she said, smiling gently at her. "Sometimes those are the most powerful dreams of all. King Darren is proof of that. A knight that became a king? Have faith, sweet Rachel. You have true talent. No overgrown ogre from the north will overshadow that."

Rachel gave her a small smile, and blushed.

They ate in relative silence. Santana was completely at ease, even if Rachel wasn't. She watched the younger woman, trying to decide whether or not to ask the question that was burning on her mind. Finally, after the servants had removed their dinner plates and served the pudding, she cleared her throat. "I wish to ask you something."

"Of course, m'l - Santana."

"It is about you…interesting situation."

Rachel gave her a nervous look, but nodded.

"Why were you forced to marry Finn? Please," she said, holding up a hand.

"Don't say you weren't coerced. You may have decided it would be easier to go along with it than to raise a fuss, but it was not done the proper way. I can tell. What happened?"

Rachel was quiet for a long moment, then she looked at Santana again. "My mother passed away about five years ago."

"I'm sorry."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you. I remember her fondly, and so did my father. He took it…hard. He began drinking heavily, and gambling to pass the hours he'd normally spent at home with us. We fell into debt, even though I was working at Puckerman's tavern. Noah had sympathy for me, so he sent my father north to get clean. That's where my father met Finn. When they came back, he told me he'd arranged the marriage, and that in return, Finn would settle all our debts. We'd be taken care of. I had a little sister to think about. I couldn't say no."

Santana nodded, and grasped Rachel's hand. "All will be well. This I promise you. What is your sister's name?" she asked, hoping to turn the subject to happier things.

"Sugar."

Santana quirked an eyebrow at her.

Rachel smiled. "When Mother was pregnant, she had a hankering for sweets something awful. My father would stop by the grocers on the way home from work every day and pick up peppermint sticks. He said that the way things were going, the baby would be entirely made of -"

"Sugar," Santana finished, smiling. "Are you finished with your meal? I'd like to show you something."

Still smiling, Rachel nodded, waiting for Santana to stand before she did so. The slightly taller woman offered her an arm, and, looking down bashfully, Rachel took it, a shot of electricity and warmth shooting through her as she threaded her arm with Santana's, and the Baroness rested her hand atop her own.

"Tell me more about your sister," spoke the Baroness calmly as she let her out of the room and down a long, ornate hallway.

Rachel had been marveling at the fine tapestries, many with images of the Lopez family and their heraldry, and was snapped from her gazing at the question. She looked to Santana, smile getting just a bit brighter at the thought of the youngest Berry.

"She took to her name, surely. She's all energy, with the confidence and stubborn will that only youth can afford. She has an eye for high fashion, and though cannot carry a tune, bless her heart, is quite a good dancer, and already a shrewd and clever business woman in the making."

Chuckling softly, Rachel looked down to the rich, red carpet as they walked and she lost herself in memories. "Sometimes, when father was actually working, she would have to come with me to the tavern. She would sit at the corner of the bar, making bets with the men there. I always thought it was a terrible habit, honestly, but unlike our father she was always very smart about it, never betting more than she could and knowing when to stop."

Santana listened intently as the younger woman next to her wove tales and stories of her and her sister, surprised that she was this invested in what Rachel had to say.

Generally she only asked such questions for the sake of passing time, or feigning interest in order to make a woman more comfortable, but truthfully, she found herself getting just as lost in the stories, and as they turned a corner and neared their destination, she gazed over and down to Rachel, smirking softly at how the maiden suddenly stopped and blushed heavily.

"I- I apologize, Santana. I find that often I ramble when um… nerves take me," spoke the girl.

Chuckling, Santana shrugged. "I asked you to tell me about your sister, and thus you did so. No apology needed, Rachel. If it calms you, by the way, I have sent two of my best guards to keep an eye on the Swine. You have not mentioned it, but I have a feeling you are worried for the safety of your father and sister, given the circumstances."

Rachel's head shot up, eyes widening in awe a little. "Y-yes, m'la- Santana. I did not wish to- I mean- …Thank you. I am most grateful."

Winking at the maiden, Santana allowed her smirk to sharpen just a tad. "I look forward to seeing just how far that gratefulness extends later this evening…"

And, just as she was hoping, the girl's cheeks tinted, this time down to her neck…

She smiled and opened a door to their right. "After you."

Rachel stepped through and gasped.

"My music hall," Santana said, leading her over to the piano. "If you wish to use it in the coming days, just let Cordelia know. She'll bring you here, if you get lost on your own."

"The coming days?" Rachel asked.

"Did you think I was jesting when I told your husband that I claimed you as my own?"

There was a flash of defiance in those brown eyes. "You speak as if you own me."

Santana grinned. This was better. It was the first time Rachel had shown anything other than nervous deference, and she was enjoying it immensely. "I shan't say that I own you," she said, moving closer to Rachel and running her hands down the smaller girl's arms. "However, for the sake of clarity, let us be happy defining this by the fact that you are most definitely no longer Finn's."

Rachel blushed, then glowered, then gazed at the piano.

"Go ahead," Santana said quietly.

Rachel sat and moved her fingers across the keys, not playing anything at first, just enjoying the feel of the instrument. Then she started up a slow tune and began to sing.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up; cuddle me in…_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms…._

_And your heart's against my chest; your lips pressed to my neck_

_I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet._

Santana stood enraptured as the hall filled with the sound of Rachel's voice and the piano. The music washed over her, and she knew she was going to make sure this woman was more famous than any bard in the land.

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved…wanna be loved._

_This feels like falling in love_

_Falling in love…falling in love._

Santana was silent until the last notes of the song died away. Then she clapped slowly. "A voice as beautiful as you."

Rachel blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Santana."

"Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel stood once more, and Santana placed the girl's arm through her own without hesitating, leading them to an open area of the room, a small ballroom floor, in a way. "Tell me, what forms of dance do you know?" she asked as she stepped awake, setting a hand on Rachel's hip and taking her right hand in her left.

Following Santana's lead, Rachel set her free hand on the Baroness' shoulder, letting the woman lead her around the floor smoothly. "My mother taught me some of the noble dances, while she lived, but mostly I know best the folk and festival dances of the village, and some of the other villages within your realm."

Nodding, Santana continued to dance them around the well-lit room, sunlight beaming through the large, partially stained glass windows. "You dance beautifully," she replied in kind, leaning in a little to whisper into Rachel's ear. "I could get used to dancing with you, Rachel Berry." The words had come out more sultry and soft than she had intended, as she meant to tease the woman. But she found herself feeling sincere, and marveled at how well their bodies seemed to fit in this way, and moved together so easily.

Heart jumping, but courage not waning, the peasant girl stepped a little closer into Santana, resting her head on the Baroness' shoulder. "If I may, m'lady, I believe I could… do the same, with you."

She closed her eyes as the steady vibrations of Santana's chuckle filled her, then opened then again as the other woman stepped away a bit, and began heading to the door. "Come. There is more I wish to show you. I was distracted by the sudden urge to dance with you, and am not sorry for following through with the need. You dance nearly as perfectly as you sing."

"I am beginning to see why they also call you Silver-Tongued, Santana," spoke Rachel as they left the room, surprising even herself at the how easily the jesting words left her lips.

Santana smirked, glancing down at Rachel.

"Oh good maiden, you won't truly know the reason for that particular title until I've had you in my bedchamber, I assure you."

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion as she tried to understand what the Baroness could mean, but nothing came to mind. Santana said nothing to the look, merely continued to smirk in amusement.

Santana led her through more of the vast estate, pointing out various rooms and telling her the histories behind them. Some were quite amusing, and Rachel felt herself relaxing as Santana relayed the antics of the nobles that had come before her. "Tell me of your education," Santana requested. "You must have had more formal schooling, being the daughter of a physician."

"Yes…m'lady," she said, noticing some servants skulking around. "I was trained at the Corcoran Girls' School. My mother was a teacher there."

"So you can read and write?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Good. Then you'll appreciate this," she said, leading her to one of the larger doors in the hall. She swung it open and nodded for Rachel to go inside.

Rachel did, and stopped two steps into the door. It was a library - vast as the castle itself. She'd never seen so many books in her life. It looked like it went up all five floors, and from what she could see, every shelf was filled with books.

"Most are histories, but there are some novels and more than a few biographies," Santana said. "The Mage's name is Ridcully. He knows where to find every book in this place," she said, nodding to a small, plump wizard in the corner.

"Wow," was all Rachel managed to say.

Santana smiled - genuinely smiled - at Rachel's awe over the big room. She glanced out of the window as the bells in the town chimed the hour.

"Shall we go talk some more? There is a very comfortable sitting room in your suite. The view of the land is wonderful." Rachel nodded, smiling, and took her arm again.

The walk back was relatively silent, though every so often Rachel would ask about a certain tapestry, or an item on display that would catch her eye. They took a slightly different route than what Rachel could recall, through a different, caverning hall with suits of armor lining the walls, shields, blades, and images of battle.

"My family has a long history of serving the kings of this land in battle, as you may know," offered Santana upon seeing the questions swimming in Rachel's eyes. "Every child, man or maiden, was taught the art of the sword, despite other nobles snuffing their noses at the tradition. But it is for those reasons that the Lopez name as carried on, and why we have forged our path and prosperity in these lands."

Rachel nodded, mind suddenly filled of Santana in her armor and upon her ware mare, leading her men into battle and waving her family's flag, victorious.

It was… a heart-thundering image. Enough to make any maiden swoon a little on the inside.

Then they were at her suite, the doors closing heavily behind them, and Santana was leading her to the sitting area where she had been thinking earlier.

The Baroness sat first, keeping Rachel's hand in hers and guiding her to sit between her outstretched legs. Rachel hesitated a bit, not yet completely relaxed against the woman, but unlike when Finn had put his arms around her she did not feel so suffocated.

"Tell me, Rachel, for I am curious. You have mentioned a few times now some of my titles, and that you have heard things of me. What do you think of me, hm?" asked Santana, leaning back against stones behind her and propping up one knee against the window. "What tales do the villagers spin of their Baroness?"

The smaller woman hesitated again, and Santana was quick to assure her. "Again, I am but curious. Nothing you say will bring condemnation upon any of my subjects, yourself included of course."

Rachel relaxed a bit, feeling Santana's fingers draw tiny circles on her stomach. "Well," she said, smiling, "there's the one about you being able to fly."

Santana laughed. "Don't I wish? It would make King Darren's summons so much less taxing. Go on."

"There's the story about you going into battle with only fifty men, and overcoming an army of two thousand."

"That one happens to be true, if…stretched a bit. It wasn't one battle. The army was scattered in various places, and it took more cunning than any of us were willing to admit we possessed. Still, we got the job done."

"And they say you can turn into a wolf at the full moon."

"No, though I think I like that one."

"And that you flay servants alive if they burn your pudding."

"I don't think I like that one."

Rachel giggled. "They say you're a fair ruler. That disputes brought to you are treated with courtesy and kindness."

Santana said nothing, but smiled into Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh, and I heard that you can swim farther than Lord Karofsky."

"Truth."

"…they say you've claimed many maidens before," Rachel said quietly.

"Perhaps…."

There was silence as both of them stared out over Santana's stretch of the kingdom.

"Tell me truly," Santana asked. "Do you wish to go back to him?"

"I don't wish to be owned by anyone."

Santana grinned again. "That was a loaded answer if ever I heard one." She kissed Rachel's neck, just below the ear, causing the girl to shudder. "Do you want to go back to him?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. No one will make you."

"But my family -"

"I will work everything out," she said, pulling Rachel closer to her. "What shall we do now, my little songbird?"

Relaxing a little more fully against Santana's firm body, Rachel crossed her arms over the Baroness', closing her eyes in thought. "Truthfully, m'lady, I am… I am very comfortable as is. The day has worn on me, and…" she paused, biting her lip, but then went on, "and I find that I have not felt this secure in quite a time."

Santana nuzzled her neck, and Rachel could feel her smiling, as well as the hands against her stomach sliding to her hips, thumbs rubbing firm circles against her hip bones over her dress. "It pleases me to hear that, little songbird," spoke the woman quietly, kissing Rachel's neck once again, and reveling in the little gasp and shudder that she was rewarded with. "Perhaps you should rest then, yes? You will need all the energy you can manage tonight, and more than that, I believe you deserve a fitful sleep after the trying day I am sure you have had."

As she spoke, voice low and even and sincere, Rachel found herself drifting off to the light rumble in Santana's chest, the sun against her face, and strong arms keeping her close. It was almost hypnotic, the way Santana eased her into her dreams, and before she could stop it, she had fallen asleep.

Pleased with herself, Santana smiled down at Rachel, inhaling her clean scent and taking a moment to soak in the moment.

Then, carefully, she maneuvered them until she could stand, cradling Rachel in her arms, and walking her to the large bed in the center of the room. She gently laid the woman down, pulling up only a thin blanket to cover her, then leaned down, kissing Rachel lightly on the forehead. "Sleep well, my little songstress. In the mean time… I've some business to take care of, and a certain smith to speak to."

With that she quietly exited the room, making way back to her study. She needed to send a message to Arthur, son of Abram. Though their relationship had started off rocky at best, largely due to their shared interest in the same woman, the man had shown himself to be gracious, and, above all else, had sacrificed a leg, and nearly his life, to save Santana at the height of their disagreements.

If that did not seal Santana's opinion of him for the better, surely nothing would, and since then he had married the dancer, and claimed the title of Santana's most esteemed smith; it helped that he was skilled in the workings of silver and steel alike.

It was his talents with silver that she wished to call upon this time, however. And, as she sat down at her desk and drew up a short roll of parchment and her ink, she smiled ruefully at yourself.

"You've not even heard from Blaine yet and you are already making plans to shower this poor maiden with your adoration. Your grandmother would shake her head, Lopez."

But her parents would have been excited beyond belief, and it was that thought, the memory of their smiles and assurances, that had her setting to work on her message to the young man.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kingdom's capital, Prince Blaine was suffering through another meeting of the council. He resisted a deep sigh with difficulty, praying to the gods that his father would adjourn for the day.

The gods were in a merciful mood, apparently, because King Darren nodded then and said, "I believe that's all of the pressing business for the week. Good day."

They all stood as he stood and vacated the room.

Blaine let out a relieved sigh and gathered his things to go.

"My Prince," one of the pages said, bowing. "A rider from the south-western barony has just arrived. He has some message of importance for you. I assured him that I would deliver it with haste, but he's insistent upon giving it directly to Your Highness."

Blaine chuckled. "When the Archduchess gives a command, her servants usually follow it above and beyond her expectations. Thank you, Pagan. I shall see him now."

"Indeed, Your Highness."

Blaine crossed the hall and climbed the stairs of the castle. As he went into his study, he smiled, wondering what Santana had gotten into this time. They were old friends, and in their younger days his father had had a mind to betroth them. As they got older, however, the king had stumbled upon various reasons that wouldn't work. But he hadn't fought it. In fact, he'd agreed to legitimize any children either of them had by biological or magical means - meaning Santana's descendants would be in line for the throne as well. Officials and advisors had balked, but King Darren had already drawn up a plan of succession. Now, as he reminded Blaine nearly every day, the only obstacle was to get the Prince and/or the Archduchess to settle down long enough to create some heirs.

"Enter!" he called, hearing the knock.

Pagan and a sweaty rider came strolling in. The rider took a knee and presented the scroll.

"Your Highness," he said, panting slightly.

Blaine took it, leaning against his desk as he read. A smile crept over his face as he took in his friend's messy handwriting. A low chuckle turned into a full belly laugh. "Oh…this is a treat. She's done some things in her time, but I do believe this is the best. Pagan, my lad?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Show this man to the servants' quarters. Ensure that he gets a hot bath and a good meal. I'm sure he's weary from his travels. Then you will saddle your horse and take back my reply."

"Me, Highness?" Pagan asked.

"Yes. My lady is up to some sort of devilry and requires my advice. It comes at a most opportune time, in fact, as I meant to visit within the fortnight. I shall write out my response, and you will deliver it. Go to, my lad."

"Yes, my Prince!" Pagan tapped the messenger on his shoulder, signalling him to stand. With one last bow, they left the prince to his thoughts.

Still chuckling slightly, Blaine sat down to reply to Santana's letter.

* * *

Rachel woke to find the sunset washing the room in beautiful red and purple light. She sat up, smelling something amazing. A light meal of soup and bread and a small dessert had been placed on her nightstand. Quite recently, from the look of the steaming soup. There was also a note and a flower. She smiled when she picked it up and read.

_Evening, my little songbird. I had a bit of business to attend to, so I hope you don't mind eating alone. I shall return shortly after sundown. See you very soon._

_~A.B. S. Lopez_

The signature made Rachel laugh lightly. The woman allowed her to call her by her name, but still signed her letters "Archduchess, the Baroness". She picked at her food, a bit too nervous to eat. The dessert was good, however - a light yellow cake soaked in rum, with cream and berries - and she ate all of it. She went to the window as the sun sank lower. This room was just over the eastern gate, and she could see riders coming and going. She smiled and sat down, watching for her noble lady to return.


	5. Chapter 5

_**LbN: This chapter is rated M!**_

It was early evening as Santana rode in through the gates, dismounting quickly and hastening, almost giddily, one could say, into the castle as her horse was taken.

Not long after she was in her bedchamber, dressed in nothing but a red silk gown, and seated in a large, cushioned chair next to the arching window in her room, several candles lit up and giving the spacious, richly decorated room a warm glow. She had summoned Rachel but minutes after being rid of her riding gear, and after a small meal of her own now sat in her room, awaiting the young maiden.

With a smirk, the Baroness chuckled. "She will not be a maiden for long…" she murmured to herself. There was a light knock on the door then. "Enter," she spoke, but remained in her seat, legs crossed and fingers tapping at the armrest.

Rachel opened the large, ornate, oaken door slowly, just enough to slip inside before closing it.

"Lock it," she heard Santana say, and did so. When she turned to look at the woman, her mouth went dry instantly.

Santana was eying her, her strong calves completely exposed, feet bare, and… The silk gown did _everything _to accentuate the woman's prominent bust… Rachel didn't even realize that she had been staring until the noble spoke once more. "Perhaps there is _another _reason why your matrimony with the barbarian was doomed from the start…" teased the older woman, and the peasant girl's eyes snapped up to her face, cheeks red hot.

"M-my apologies, Santana. I have never…" She swallowed thickly, catching herself before the lie could come out fully. "I… admit that, at times, I have found myself admiring other women. But it was not something I saw any reason to… follow through with…" She stepped a little closer as Santana beckoned her forth with one hand, and continued to speak. "As you know, only those with a fair amount of wealth have access to the magics required for… um…" Her blushed deepened, "the… the making heirs, between two of the same bodies."

Santana nodded, clearly amused, but also glad that, though she did so anxiously, Rachel was comfortable enough to be forward. As the woman drew closer, Santana took her hands, pulling her onto her lap, hands immediately beginning to trace up and down Rachel's sides.

"Indeed, little bird. Tell me. Have you thought of such things? Bearing the child of another woman?" Santana could hear Rachel swallow, and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her neck.

"P-perhaps. In… fantasies, I suppose…"

Her interests peaked, the Baroness asked, voice low and purposefully soothing. "Fantasies, you say? Tell me of these fantasies, Rachel."

Rachel was quickly losing the ability to articulate anything, fantasy or otherwise. She swallowed thickly, trying to remember how to speak. "Just… I've wondered how it would be done, I suppose."

"Mmhmm…"

"And… what it would be like… kissing another woman."

Santana smirked and leaned in to kiss her softly. "And does it meet your expectations?" she mumbled against Rachel's lips.

"Unngh?"

With a grin that anyone spying on the pair would describe as "slightly demonic", Santana pulled Rachel up so that they were both standing. She ran a hand through the younger woman's hair and kissed her again. Without a word, she led her through the spacious suite to the bedchamber.

The linens were already pulled back. She stood behind Rachel, one hand on the smaller girl's hip, and unzipped the dress. It fell to the floor, pooling at Rachel's feet, and it took less than a moment to get Rachel situated under the covers. She went around the room, slowly extinguishing the lamps, until only one gave off a dim yellow glow in the corner. She made her was back to the bed and slid beneath the thick blankets. Leaning over Rachel so that their faces were close, she whispered, "Are you afraid?"

Rachel let out a shaky breath and shook her head.

"And these…fantasies of yours…do they include this?" She ran a hand gently along Rachel's torso, smiling as she squirmed beneath her. "I assure you, this will surpass anything you've been able to dream up." She gave her another light kiss, this time on the forehead. Running the back of the hand along Rachel's face, she asked, "Do you consent?"

"Yes."

As soon as the word was rushed out in a breathless whisper, Santana leaned in once more, capturing Rachel's lips against her own, this time with more pressure, more of a need. She smiled into the kiss as she felt the smaller woman's hands come up to tangle in her thick tresses, and continued to kiss the maiden, slowly increasing the fervience, free hand tracing lower and lower, scratching out thoughtless patterns and shapes upon Rachel's stomach and thighs.

Beneath her, Rachel trembled, hips jerking instinctual and thighs closing on her their own accord. "Shhh…" soothed Santana, laying her hand upon Rachel's inner thigh and applying some pressuring, easing the woman's legs open once more, and then situating herself between them.

She sat only for a moment, removing the silk from her body, and palming her own breasts, thumbing her nipples and smirking as she watched Rachel's eyes go wide and lips fall open. "Would you like to touch them, little songbird?" offered Santana, and she had to keep from laughing at the eager nod that she was given in return. She leaned down then, over Rachel, holding herself up on her forearms. "Then do so. My body is just as much yours tonight as yours is mine."

Rachel lifted a hand up slowly, stuttering in her movements for a moment, fingers inches from the already erect nipple. Santana arched her back, pressing herself into Rachel's outstretched hand, and raised her eyebrow down at the woman, smiling encouragingly.  
Resolve strengthening, the maiden tightened her grip a little, completely in awe of the soft skin and pleasant weight of the breast in her hand as she pulled and handled it. She tugged on the nipple, biting her lip in delight at the sharp gasp it elicited from the woman above her.

Confidence growing, at least for this, Rachel reached up her other hand, and began playing with the other breast in the same way, manipulating them in her hands, the nipples between her fingers, and feeling strangle giddy at the various, quiet moans and grunts of pleasure coming from the Baroness due to her ministrations.

Suddenly, she herself gasped sharply, sucking in breath. Santana's hips had begun to move against hers, slowly, but with purpose, and it hit a spot between her legs that she had only ever read about, never having the nerve to truly explore herself beyond some hurried touching in the darkness of the room she shared with her little sister.

Each time Santana rolled her hips, that aching, hot bolt of pleasure shot up her spine, and before long her hands had fallen to the bed, hands twisting into the soft sheet under them and breathing become harder, more like panting, as she felt herself grow wet between her legs and her own hips move up to meet Santana's. She felt a strange, tight heat begin to coil in the pit of her stomach, and just when she thought it would burst, Santana stopped moving to lay at her side. Before Rachel could say a word of complaint lips, and teeth were on her neck, nipping and sucking, and a hand was between her legs, fingers gliding up and down her sex.

Her first reaction was to press her legs together again at the sudden, foreign touch. But Santana moved her leg over Rachel's own, keeping her spread and open to her teasing fingers. "S-Santana?" she whispered, hoarse from growing arousal.

"You're body…" husked the Baroness between kisses, "is perfect." She punctuated her sentence with a particularly possessive nip to the spot right below Rachel's ear, making the woman jerk and gasp, then kissed that same spot. "I'm going to enter you now," she spoke once more, this time more gently. "It will hurt, but only for a short time, and then… Then I will show you pleasure as you have never known. Are you ready, Rachel?" Rachel opened her eyes, having not realized they had even closed, and found Santana staring down at her, eyes nearly black, but full of reassurance and… something Rachel could only describe as… safe…

"I… I believe so, yes," she replied. She was met with another kiss then, just as she felt a single finger begin to enter her, and winced against Santana's lips. Wrapping her arms around the other woman's shoulders, she pulled her closer, so that she was nearly atop her, and moaned as she felt a hand on one of her breasts while the finger moved achingly slowly further inside of her. And then it drew back, curling up, and Rachel let out a shaking breath. Had that been it? It had stung a little as she was stretched, but-

Before she could think more about it, two fingers were at her entrance, running up and down her slit, brushing against a bundle of nerves at the top of her sex that now felt as though it were throbbing, pulsing, with each beat of her heart, which was rapid.

Her nipple was being toyed with, Santana was still kissing her, pushing her tongue between Rachel's lip and twining with Rachel's own tongue, and slowly, even more so than before, slipping into wet, molten inner muscles. "Oh- Oh my…" breathed Rachel between the heavy kissing, arching her back, her entire body feeling hot and shaky. Finally, the fingers reached her barrier, and paused.

Santana drew back from the kiss, moving her other hand to cradle Rachel's head as she looked down at her. Eyes never leaving Rachel's face, despite the woman's eyes being closed tightly, she whispered, "Take a deep breath, and let it out slowly…"

Rachel did so, and just as she began to let it out, Santana pushed forward into her.

Immediately the peasant woman's hands on her shoulders tightened, short nails biting into her skin and face contorting in pain, jaw clenching. "Breathe, Rachel. You need to breathe. The pain will pass."

Doing so, stunted at first, Rachel took several breaths in and out, waiting until the pain passed into mild discomfort, before nodding her head. Taking it for the affirmation that it was, Santana began pumping in and out of her, leaning back down to kiss and nuzzling into Rachel's neck, which was quickly accumulating a light sheen of sweat.

When she felt Rachel's hips begin to meet her thrusts she increased her pace, brushing her thumb over the woman's clit every chance she got, and soon she was pressing into the smaller woman with her whole body, straddling Rachel's thigh and grinding down on it as she sought her own release.

It didn't take much more then some well-timed curls of Santana's fingers for Rachel to reach her climax.

It came on suddenly, so much so that at first it scared her. But then the wave of pleasure hit her, hard enough for her eyes to nearly roll back into her head and for her entire body to arch as much as it could against Santana, muscles locking and a loud, shameless moan of the syllables of Santana's name escape her lips and echoing into the large room.

It was as she was coming down that she felt the other woman climax above her, all over her thigh, and, muscles still quaking and body jerking in aftershocks, Rachel whimpered at the feeling of the Baroness' release spreading over her skin and the sharp bite of teeth against her shoulder. She could swear she heard Santana growl into her skin, and it made her moan, feel aroused all over again, despite the thrumming, dull ache slowly creeping between her legs.

Santana collapsed against her as Rachel melted into the mattress, both panting, though Rachel harder, and the Baroness lightly kissed the woman's shoulder. "You're even more beautiful when you reach the peak of pleasure, Rachel Berry," spoke Santana after Rachel's panting had eased.

"I…I…"

"Shhh…" Santana said, brushing a lock of hair away from Rachel's forehead. "Quiet. Close your eyes."

"I'll fall asleep," Rachel whispered.

"Exactly. Now shh…. I'll be here when you wake up," Santana promised, despite herself.

Rachel snuggled into her, needing no more reassurances.

Santana rubbed her back until she felt the young woman's breathing slow. When she was certain that Rachel was asleep, she went to the door and rang of a servant.

"Your ladyship?" one of the younger butlers asked, blushing at the sight of his mistress in a robe.

"Please tell Seekins to cancel any morning appointments I have," she said quietly. "And the lady and I will take our breakfast in the side parlour."

"Yes, your ladyship."

Santana closed the door after he walked off and yawned. She dropped her robe, climbing back into bed and wrapping her arms around her little songbird.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel woke up content, slightly sore, and absolutely desperate to use the privy. Unfortunately, her Baroness was a lot stronger than she looked. She wiggled a couple of times, trying to get away, but Santana simply growled and pulled her closer.

"Where are you going?" the sleepy noble grunted.

"To the privy."

Santana huffed and loosened her hold. "Come straight back."

Rachel nodded, not even sure if Santana's eyes were opened enough to see her, before racing through the suite.

When she came back, breakfast had been wheeled in on a beautiful silver trolley. Santana patted the spot on the bed next to her, and Rachel climbed back under the covers.

With a smile, Santana handed her a tray and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning."

"Morning," Rachel said, blushing furiously. Now that the sun was up, and she'd gotten a look at herself in the mirror, she was terribly bashful.

Santana, for her part, just sipped her coffee and read the messages received the previous evening. She'd known Rachel would be a bit shy this morning, and was more than happy to let the girl eat in peace before she started dropping innuendo like cannonballs over a field…. Glancing down at the pile, she noticed one that stood out among the rest. The paper was heavier, more expensive, and the crest had a crown on it.

"Ah…prompt as usual," she said, opening Blaine's reply. She chuckled as she read it.

_Santana, _

_I say this with all the love in the world that I bear for you - you are the craziest knave in the kingdom. I've heard of your exploits with the commoners, but really? Claiming another noble's bride? That takes nerve, even for you. That said, you do indeed have something of a valid claim because of the duel. No doubt Hudson will contest it, saying he was coerced into fighting or fighting to defend his lady's honor or some such nonsense. If everything is as you say, I shall have no qualms finding in your favor, and settling any bad feeling between your two houses. I should like to do it in person, however. My young servant Seekins is…well, seeking Baron Hudson in town today. I will arrive tomorrow at supper, and we shall settle this matter over a feast. My best and my love, dearest friend. _

_HRH Blaine Phillip Darren Chris Anderson, First of His Name, Prince of Limania_

__Santana swore. She hadn't been expecting him to actually come down here.

"M'lady?" Rachel asked, halfway through a crumpet.

"We'll not be able to spend the day in bed, it seems. We must get you fitted for a few dresses, and perhaps we should choose a horse for you as well."

"Santana?"

She sighed, not wanting to alarm the girl. But she needed to know. There was much to do - much to prepare. "Prince Blaine rides for our barony tomorrow. He will make a judgement on the matter of your marriage to the ogre."

Rachel's mouth fell open in shock. "But…what?"

"I intend to keep you, or at very least save you the singular agony of going back with that lout. The Prince is an old friend. Do not be troubled." She reluctantly scooted out of bed, and bent to kiss Rachel's forehead. "I have things to prepare. Enjoy your breakfast. I shall see you later. Anything you need, ring for the servants."


	7. Episode 2: Guests

**Part 2**

The manor was buzzing with activity that day. Once Santana had swept from the room that morning, everything was whipped into frenzy for the Crown Prince's imminent arrival. Rachel was more than happy to stay tucked in one corner of the library, out of the way of the bustle. She'd spoken to Ridcully, and he'd given her a few books to occupy her time. She didn't know how she felt about Santana "keeping her", but she figured no matter where she ended up she'd need to know a bit about the noble families in the land. She'd just started on House Karofsky (By Strength we Overcome) and was wondering idly about lunch when she felt a hand on her neck. She jumped. "Oh, hello m'lady," she said, unsure if there were servants around.

"What's this that has you so entranced?" Santana asked, peeking over her shoulder. She smirked. "His house is a bit…ah…"

"Gory?" Rachel supplied, peeking at a few of the pictures.

"That's a good way to describe it," Santana conceded. "Brilliant fighters on the battlefield. Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes." She followed Santana out and back to the parlor between their rooms.

On their way through the halls, Santana kept hold of her hand. Servants moved freely around them, nodding or bowing respectfully when Santana passed. "They're setting up the banquet hall and preparing various chambers. Prince Blaine always arrives with a retinue."

"Will…what will I be expected to do?" Rachel asked as they reached the parlor.

"Sit, eat, enjoy yourself. Prince Blaine will probably wish to speak with you, but you needn't worry. He's a caring man. Just be honest."

Rachel nodded, nervous despite the reassurances.

"The og— ah, I mean Finn, will be there. You won't have to interact with him much if you don't want to."

"What if he makes me go back with Finn?" Rachel asked, voicing the fear that had been growing in the back of her mind all day.

"I've known Prince Blaine all my life. He's much like his father. He wants to be a ruler who does the most good for the party most affected. In this case, that's you. If you do not wish to leave, he will find in our favor. I did win the duel, after all."

The rest of lunch was quiet. Rachel was too nervous to talk, and Santana was preoccupied with thoughts of the manor's preparations. She loved it when Blaine visited, but damned if it didn't mean a certain level of inconvenience.

"I've sent for the seamstress. Your measurements were sent down last night, and she'll be up in a short while to make alterations."

"Thank you." Santana smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Once they had finished eating, Santana stood, once again kissing Rachel on the forehead, and stepped away. "I have to finish preparing to meet Blaine when he arrives. Cordelia will take you to be fitted properly, and then we shall have some short time together. Have a servant bring you down to the stables. We're going to find you a horse."

Rachel balked. "A- A ho- A horse, m'lady?" she asked, face paling. Santana quirked a brow, smirking.

"Yes, songbird. A horse. Can you not ride?"

All Rachel could do was shake her head slowly, blinking in shock. The Baroness' smirk grew, and she chuckled. "Then I shall have the pleasure of teaching you. I look forward to it, little bird." She winked, and then was gone.

Rachel sat, food mostly eaten, and blinked again. "Oh dear gods… What by the muses have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself quietly. No longer having an appetite, Rachel rose, sighing a little paced around the room, waiting for servant matron to come and take her to the seamstress. It didn't take long, really. As some servants came to collect the trays of food, Cordelia came to collect her.

The older woman smiled at Rachel, offering her hand, which Rachel took, and guided her through the halls. Rachel liked the woman. She had been somewhat stand-offish at first, which hadn't surprised her at all, but once it became more clear that the peasant woman would be staying for a time, she had become much warmer.

"Tell me, young one, did you ever imagine you'd be in the middle of all this royal hustle and bustle?" asked the matron with a cheerful smile, clearly elated at all the energy that had made its way into the Lopez estate.

Rachel smiled a bit, shaking her head. "No, never in my wildest dreams, I admit. It's… nerve wracking, truly. And… rather scary."

The old woman nodded in understanding, patting Rachel's hand. "Ah, yes. Any mess that Lady Lopez has gotten herself into can be terrifying indeed. But the Lady is quiet fond of you, and she will do her best to make sure your happiness is gained, I assure you."

"She mentioned that her and Prince Blaine are… friends? Do the two Houses go far back?" asked Rachel.

Cordelia laughed, face wrinkling with laugh lines. "Indeed they do, little one! Back to the very beginning of the kingdom, in fact. To the time when the land was still rife with raiders and barbarians alike. But, that is a story for an evening dinner around the fire. I shall tell you it some day, if the Lady will let you out of her hands after sunset." The older woman chuckled giddily at the blush that tinted Rachel's cheeks, continuing to lead her.

* * *

In the stable house, Santana was being fitted with new riding leathers, meant specifically for more… richly meetings. They were still very much battle-ready, did it become necessary, and her sword was secured to her right side, along with braces strapped to her chins and forearms. Deakon, her master leathersmith, had a smile on his face, and though this was usual, Santana recognized the sparkle in his eye.

"Speak, old man. I know you want to."

The old man chuckled hoarsely. "Tis nothing, m'lady. I but chuckle at the flurry of energy surrounding your small court all of sudden. Word of a little songbird capturing your eyes is all over the manor, you see."

Santana rolled her eyes. She remembered when she was young, her father had stopped her from snagging a cake from the kitchens.

"Servants see everything, even if you think they don't. And their mouths flap."

She'd learned that lesson the hard way a few times, and here it was again. No privacy for a "princess of the realm". "Aye, Deakon," she said, smirking. "If all goes well tonight, she'll be staying for some time. Speaking of…."

"I shall fit your young lady for a riding outfit as soon as my wife is done with her."

"So at the Year's Harvest feast then?" Santana asked, chuckling. She'd been the seamstress's prisoner for an entire day before, so she could only pray the woman had Rachel ready for Blaine's arrival.

Deakon laughed. "Indeed m'lady. Indeed. There," he said. "How does the new belt feel?"

"Fits well enough," Santana said. "Thank you, Deakon."

"Of course, Baroness."

By the time the chimes stuck time for the evening meal, Santana was ready to pass out. She knew she couldn't though. However tired she was, she was sure Rachel was panicking twice as bad. She glanced at herself in the mirror, smiling. She loved how she looked in official regalia. Conceited? Absolutely. But the red and gold of her family's flag suited her. She tugged her boots on and stalked down the hall. "Rachel?" she called, knocking. "Are you decent?" Sure, she'd seen the girl naked, but she was probably being attended by a small army of servants, so it was best to be as proper as possible.

"Yes, m'lady," came the shy response.

She opened the door, and stopped when she saw Rachel. However much she liked herself in Lopez colors? She loved Rachel in them. "Wow…" she whispered.

Rachel looked down, blushing. "M'lady…" she said, with a small curtsey.

Santana put a gentle hand under her chin, making her look up. "You look absolutely beautiful. Did Seamstress Anne keep you long?" she asked with a smile.

"Most of the afternoon," Rachel confirmed, throwing a grateful smile at the woman.

"Well, she's done fine work. Come," she said, offering her arm. "You'll come out and greet the Prince with me."

"I…I will?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Finn will be with him, I'm sure. But don't worry. A messenger came earlier from the village and said that your husband is calm and eager to discuss things. All will be well," she said, caressing Rachel's face.


	8. Chapter 8

_**LbN: Thanks for all the sweet reviews! If you want to see the full scope of this universe, check out my Tumblr. We've got the shields and banners and a bit of backstory up. Thanks again for reading/following/reviewing/etc. **_

* * *

Rachel pressed her cheek into Santana's hand a little, sighing and letting the touch calm some of her nerves. "Thank you, m'lady…" She weaved her arm through Santana's, letting herself be led to the courtyard.

"We shall meet the Prince halfway, and ride back with him to the castle with his entourage." And, before Rachel could protest, "You'll ride with me, seeing as your riding lessons cannot begin until this matter is resolved in full." They made their way down into the tunnel, coming up through the gates and into the courtyard, the horses already out and several of Santana's personal guard ready to ride.

Striding up to her mare, Firebolt, Santana double-checked the tack and saddle, and, satisfied, gestured her head towards the horse to Rachel.

The smaller woman bit her lip, but stepped forward. Her gown, though definitely formal dining wear, had a small slit on each side, and had obviously also been made to ride in, were it necessary. This didn't surprise her; House Lopez was known for their horses just as House Hudson for their dogs.

With Santana's help she managed to mount the tall mare, and quickly followed by the Baroness swinging up behind her with ease.

The young boy that had been holding the reigns handed them to Santana, bowed, then stepped away.

"Form up, men. We're heading out to meet the Prince. Banners high, backs straight, helmets polished," spoke Santana in a strong, commanding tone to the ten riders with her. They formed into two lines, five each, behind her, and the two men leading each line straightened the House banners. "Let's go!"

"Aye, Baroness!" was the roar of a reply, and, gates opening and drawbridge lowering, the small welcome party road out. Behind them the gates closed heavily, but he bridge remained lowered.

As they rode at a brisk pace, Rachel leaned back into Santana, hands on the horn of the saddle and doing her best to stay comfortable. It wasn't too hard, with the Baroness' arms on either side and her strong body behind her. She was secure enough to let her thoughts wander, and wander they did.

Mostly, despite herself, how perfectly natural Santana looked, and felt, upon her steed, and at the front of the Guard.

She was still waiting for the time when she wouldn't be in awe of everything the woman did. But she had a feeling it would be quite some time before that happened.

The ride down to the midpoint between the estate and the village took a good thirty minutes. Santana smiled broadly when she she saw the large group of riders coming toward them. Both parties split down the middle, allowing their leaders to ride to the front and meet. As one, all of Santana's group bowed as much as they could in the presence of the heir apparent.

"Rise, please," Blaine said graciously. "Santana, it's good to see you again."

"And you, Your Highness." Her eyes scanned the crowd, and she spotted Finn riding just behind and to the left of Blaine. The man gave her a weird face - as if he wanted to smile, but wasn't sure if he should.

"Shall we save formal introductions for the manor?" Blaine asked, glancing at Rachel.

"Aye, my Prince." With that, she turned her horse round. She and Blained trotted through the two columns of riders until they were at the front of the whole group, before breaking into a light gallop.

When they made it back, there was a flurry of activity as the servants took the horses. Instead of riding for the stables, the group rode straight into the courtyard. The Prince, Santana, Finn, and a few of Blaine's attendants dismounted and entered the manor through the main doors.

"Welcome," Santana said. "Prince Blaine, you will of course have the Royal Suite. I believe I saw his young grace, Prince Cooper, with you?"

"Indeed," Blaine said, looking behind him where a boy of about seven was latched onto one of Blaine's servants' legs.

"We have a place prepared for him as well. Lord Hudson?" she said, trying to keep the ice out of her voice. "The Emerald Suite. My servants are at your disposal, of course."

"Thank you, my lady," Finn said, nodded.

The tension was palpable, and it seemed like Blaine was enjoying it all. She couldn't glare at him in front of everyone, though, so she did the next best thing. "Perhaps Your Highness would care to see your chambers and rest a while?" When in doubt, show the prince out - another thing she'd learned from her father.

"Of course," he said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

After showing Finn and Blaine to their suits personally to give them time to rest and acclimate themselves before the evening meal, Rachel and Santana found themselves down in the stables, looking for a horse for Rachel, according to Santana.

Rachel was all but latched onto the Baroness' arm, jumping a little whenever a curious horse would lean it heads towards her, and pouting as Santana laughed lightly because of it.

"You're very anxious around these beasts. Any reason as to why?" asked the taller woman, a teasing smirk along her lips.

Still pouting, eying a particularly large, white stallion suspiciously, Rachel replied, "When I was little, a young mare got lose from my uncle's farm. She was quite hot-blooded, and I was in her way. She bit my shoulder, and nearly ran me over."

Santana widened her eyes, smirk wiped off her face quickly. She moved her arm from Rachel's grasp and wrapped it around the woman's waist, drawing her into her side and leaning down to kiss her forehead, making Rachel blush lightly. "Then I apologize for teasing," she said, guiding them to the next long row of stalls. "But I also swear on my honor that no horse of House Lopez will cause you any harm. And I shall be teaching you personally. You've nothing to fear here."

Nodding, making no move to put space between her and the Baroness, Rachel smiled. "Thank you, m'lady," she said, a stable boy walking by and pausing only to give Santana a quick bow. "I ask only for your patience, then. And… preferably… not something quite so… large as your own steed…?"

This time Santana laughed heartily in amusement, squeezing Rachel closer to her. "Oh, little songbird, no. Firebolt is a war mare. You shan't have anything like her, rest easy of that." Her grin turned to a gentle smile as they approached the horse Santana wanted to show Rachel. "No… I think you would be more suited to this handsome thing over here."

A young chestnut, Andalusian- thick maned, to the point where it fell over his face a bit- peaked its head over the stall door eagerly, nickering as Santana came within reach. She put her hand up to smooth his mane away from his eyes, but he pressed his nose against her palm instead, sniffing and huffing, clearly looking for a treat. Chuckling, Santana rolled her eyes. "I've no carrots for you today, Alban. But perhaps a new friend."

The yearling was already stretching its strong neck to investigate Rachel, who stepped back a little, only to be halted by Santana's body behind hers, the woman's arms around her waist. "Easy there, little songbird. He's the most friendly horse in all the kingdom, I'd wager to say. Say hello. He probably already likes you."

Santana's main reason for deciding to show Rachel the horses now, as opposed to later, she reminded herself, was to keep Rachel's mind off this evening's dinner.

And, perhaps, to encourage Rachel a little more in that staying with her would be far from terrible or miserable.

Rachel reached out with a tentative hand and the horse nuzzled her for a moment. A happy smile replaced her look of nervous curiosity as she patted the friendly beast.

"He's quite lovely, m'lady."

"He's yours," Santana said, kissing the side of her head. The moment couldn't last, however, she knew. The sun was beginning to paint the sky orange as it descended behind the clouds. "Come, Rachel," she said softly. "We've a Prince to entertain."


	9. Chapter 9

The banners of House Lopez were hanging in the formal dining room. At the head of the large hall, two posts had been set up to display the blue and gold banner of House Anderson, and the green and chocolate brown banner of House Hudson, as a sign of welcome.

Santana may not have liked the oaf much, but she was going to do the thing properly. She nodded to her chaplain, who welcomed everyone once they were seated. As the man prayed to the Higher Ones, she looked around and scowled. Blaine had insisted that Rachel sat by him, effectively putting her out of reach of Santana.

"Ah-men!" the chaplain's voice rang.

Waiters and waitresses rushed in and began laying down dishes piled high with food.

Music played as the feast was laid out, and Santana couldn't help but keep glancing over at Rachel. She was talking with the Heir Apparent, smiling, though nervously, and seeming to overall be enjoying the conversation.

Finn sat a few chairs down from her, eating his food halfheartedly and looking at a sheet of parchment, jaw set and expression unreadable.

It made Santana suspicious, and her eyes narrowed a touch at him. The Baron remained oblivious to her gaze, however, and before long she was back to eating and glancing at her songbird.

That was how the meal passed, and as the servants came to clear the table, Blaine stood up, quieting the chatter with a gesture of his hands.

"My friends, the evening is late, and I've an important matter to discuss with our esteemed host and Baron Finn. I ask you all to return to your sleeping quarters, and rest easy thanks to the generous hospitality of the Archduchess Lopez. We shall remain here for three days, and right out the morning of the fourth day."

There was a chorus of "Yes, Your Highness," and then the scraping of chairs and the sounds of heavy footsteps exiting the room and moving down the grand halls.

When the dining hall was cleared and only a few servants remained to clean, Blaine nodded to Finn, who stood.

The man looked altogether different than he had the afternoon Santana had seen him. Nervous, fidgety, and lacking in any air of nobility. Mentally she scoffed, because how was this idiot a noble at all?

When Finn cleared his throat, hands holding the parchment he had been reading all evening over and over again, he spoke with a strong voice, but tinged with anxiousness. "Your Highness," he started, bowing his head, "and m'ladies," another small bow to Santana and Rachel. "I… It has…" He stumbled over his words, clearing his throat again, glancing down at the paper, then straightening his back.

"A season ago Doctor Berry of this territory was in one of the large taverns in my homeland. He looked troubled, and he was drinking heavily. I sat with him, and he told me of his ails." Finns grip on the parchment tightened a bit, and he met no one's eyes but Blaine's, and then only just. "He spoke of how he had lost his wife, how his daughters were ashamed of him and how he had fallen into heavy debt. Then…" His jaw worked, and he swallowed thickly. "He offered to me his oldest daughter in marriage, if I would renounce his debts and pay them with the bride price. I spoke to my adviser, and he convinced me that it was a good course of action. So I agreed, and the date was set."

Santana's grip on the table tightened, and Rachel looked down, while Blaine continued to listen, face unreadable.

Finn continued. "However, it seems that I… That I have…" He took a deep breath, clearly trying to keep himself calm. "That I have been found… in error."

"So he does have a brain…" mumbled Santana.

"Santana," spoke Blaine sharply, and the Baroness snapped her mouth shut, though continued to glare at Finn.

"As- As I was saying, I did not… I was… I was hasty, in my… My dealings. And I did not consider that perhaps the wishes of this woman's father did not suit her. And… And while I do not understand that, I am…" His grip on the letter became so tight that it threatened to tear, and this time he looked down at the table. "I am willing to enact a formal dual for the lady's hand, if that pleases His Highness and her."

It was the best he could think of. The only idea that had come to him, in a way that he could… let Rachel go and still retain some amount of honor. He knew he would most likely lose, but he didn't know what else to do, and truthfully he wanted this to be over with. It had caused him lack of sleep and many headaches, and the sooner he could continue on his way, the better.

Santana gave him a piercing look, and finally nodded. "I accept," she said. "Though custom decrees that the challenged party choose the weapon, I shall be perfectly happy to let you choose."

"Thank you," Finn said.

"Tomorrow, then," Blaine said. "We shall take care of this matter in the afternoon. Rachel, I wonder would you like to join me for a walk after breakfast?"

She smiled. "I would love to, Your Highness."

"Wonderful! Now, I must bid you ladies a good night. Finn, shall we discuss the new transit routes before we retire?"

"Aye, Your Highness."

Rachel finally looked over at Santana when they'd swept from the hall. "That was…."

"Unexpected," Santana supplied. "But good."

"Why good? This just draws it out longer," Rachel said anxiously. She rose as Santana came around the table and offered an arm.

"True. But it means he's willing to bow out graciously when he loses. And I expect Blaine wanted a chance to talk to you properly before anything transpires."

They walked through the manor, which seemed oddly still compared to the flurry of activity that had taken place earlier that day. Rachel said nothing, too occupied with the various outcomes of tomorrow's duel.

Santana, picking up on her distress, pulled them into a small alcove and hugged her close. "Please don't worry," she said, pulling away only slightly so that she could look at Rachel.

"I don't want him to hurt you," Rachel huffed.

Santana grinned. "My little songbird is worried for me," she said, kissing Rachel's forehead. "I promise, I've been in more duels than I care to remember. And with many different weapons. Unless he chooses some sort of foreign magical object, I shall be perfectly fine. And so will he," she added with a meaningful look. "This is mostly for show - a facade so his servants can go back and say he fought bravely and lost, but with honor. All royalty is a facade."

"Should that worry me?" Rachel asked with a small smile.

Santana laughed. "At times? Yes. But for now, no. You will learn the ways of the court, little songbird. And now," she said, leading them back into the hall. "I must bid you goodnight. We won't share a bed again until they leave, I'm afraid," she added in an undertone.

They came to the door to Rachel's quarters and Santana kissed her cheek.

"Good night, m'lady," Rachel said.

"Sweet dreams, Rachel."


	10. Episode 3: Duel

The morning of the dual found Rachel sitting in the parlor Prince Blaine's quarters, having breakfast with the Heir Apparent. He had decided upon meeting her for a private meal as opposed to a walk to avoid the prying eyes and keen ears of the servants. He had no doubt of the loyalty of those in service to House Lopez, but he also saw no reason to let their tongue wag.

Besides, the confused look of Baron Hudson and the annoyed expression of Archduchess Lopez at the news that he and Rachel would be eating in private was worth it all on its own.

"Now, m'lady," he spoke as they drew close to the end of their meal. "I have heard all sides of this tale, including your own just moments ago. Let us assume that your family's debts shall be taken care of, no matter the outcome of this duel. What do _you _want for_ yourself_?" he asked kindly.

Rachel, who despite herself had not been able to get Santana off her mind completely all morning, and had actually been… disappointed, she'd dare call it, at missing out on a good morning kiss (the thought almost made her blush), furrowed her brows at the Prince, biting her lip in thought.

"I… I do not wish to be selfish, Your Highness," she replied carefully.

Blaine smiled, reaching his hand out to take Rachel's and squeezing it softly, as they were friends almost. "Sometimes a bit of selfishness is healthy, m'lady. Now please. Tell your favored outcome."

Nodding slowly, Rachel looked down as she spoke. "I… My preferred outcome, would be that I… that I remain with the Archduchess. And. And were I to truly dream, my sister would join me, and my father would truly be made to give up his drinking ways. He would be somewhere he could heal his heart and his body. Rediscover his passion for healing others, I suppose."

When she looked up, the Prince's eyes were twinkling. "I thought I told you to be selfish, dear," he chuckled.

Rachel shrugged. "You asked me to tell you what would make you happiest. Being with the Archduchess makes me happy for now. And knowing my family was safe will always be the root of my happiness, Your Highness."

Gentle brown eyes settled on her, and she blushed. "I can see why she's so taken with you," he said kindly. "Now, shall I tell you a royal secret?"

"If it please Your Highness."

"When Santana and I were small, our father meant for us to be married. Now, I'm sure you've discovered one of the reasons that plan was…redesigned, shall we say? In any case, she came to live at court for a while. There had been bandit raids and a few kidnapping attempts in the western part of the land, and her parents wanted her kept safe. I was overjoyed. I only had a couple of playmates at the time, and my brother was just a baby. One day, we somehow found our way into the sword ring when the Masters were out. And of course we picked up the wooden swords and began to duel," he said, chuckling at the memory. "Well, I'll say this. It was a good thing we chose the wooden ones, rather than the real ones. She beat me. Soundly. Even at the age of twelve, she knew precisely how to handle a blade. So you needn't worry about the duel," he said gently.

Rachel smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Santana was taking out some of her nerves on a poor, defenseless training scarecrow. She swung the sword furiously, trying to take her mind off the fact that her best friend was taking some sort of evil pleasure in keeping her away from her lady.

"I'd go easy, if I were you," a voice said behind her. "You don't want to be too tired for this afternoon."

Santana turned and glared at Finn. "I won't be."

He came and sat on one of the low barrels, watching as she practiced.

"Is there something I can get a servant to help you with?" she asked finally, throwing down the wooden sword.

"What are your intentions with Rachel?" he asked in a low tone.

"My intentions are none of your business, Lord Hudson."

"But they are. You may not like me, but I have no reason to lie to you. I care for Rachel. The circumstance we find ourselves in is regrettable, but I want to do right by her. She's taken with you, I can see that. But who wouldn't be, Archduchess?" He stood and strode over to her. "Right now, she has a husband, and a good future. Would you have her throw that aside for you to use her?"

Santana glared up at the tall man, studying him intently, taking in his posture (bold, but just a bit unsettled) and his features (confident, yet his eyes showed a certain level of anxiousness. She side-stepped his question. "You're nervous." She smirked a little.

Finn glowered at her, huffing. "That does not answer my question." Santana stepped forward, and to his credit, Finn did not step back.

"When was the last time you held actual court, Lord Hudson?" she asked, raising a curious brow.

Face reddening even in the low light of the practice hall, the man let out a slow breath. "I have not. And my reasons are not your concern, Archduchess. Now, answer me."

"I _severely _outrank you, _Baron_," shot back the woman, glare sharpening. Finn swallowed thickly, but kept his ground.

"Like it or not, Lady Lopez, this duel concerns my current wife. I will ask, again, _what do you intend for her_?" His features had become stern, breathing a little harsher as he fought to keep his anger under control, and his fists clenched tightly at his sides, knuckle white. He looked all the likes of an angry bull, decided Santana.

Crossing her arms, she finally responded. "I intend to have her as my own. What exactly that means, I am not sure yet. But I want her, and I wish to keep seeing her smile, knowing that _I_ caused it."

They stood there, well within each others personal space, sizing one another up, for several minutes, before finally, relenting, Finn nodded, stepping back a few paces. "You may use the weapon of our kin, the sword and a shield. I will use mine; an axe and shield. May the High Ones guide your blade." With that he give a small bow of his head, then turned away, leaving the hall swiftly.

Santana shook her head. She truly did not know what to make of the man anymore. Was he a brute? A womanizer? Or simple a confused young man in over his head?

Shaking those thoughts away, she was about to go back to the dummy, when the doors opened once more, and Rachel peaked her head through them. "Um… m'lady? The Prince said I could spend my time before the duel as I pleased." _And I wanted to spent it with you _were the unsaid words.

Santana nodded and walked over to her. Taking her hand, she smiled and said, "Shall I show you the garden? There's a lovely maze that sits on the hill. You can see the main city from the center."

"I would love that!" Rachel said, eyes lighting up.

"I do hope his Highness behaved himself at breakfast," Santana said, as they walked through the west courtyard. "He's my sovereign and sworn liege and all, but he can be a brat."

Rachel laughed. "He was wonderful. And so…."

"Normal, for royalty?"

"Yes."

"Indeed. Here we are."

The arched entrance to the maze loomed over them. Flowers spelled out a saying in runes.

"What does that mean, m'lady?" Rachel asked as they entered the hedges.

"They are my family's words. House Lopez: We claim and defend."

Rachel nodded, but stayed silent, thinking of all the possible meanings of that phrase.

Santana just smirked and left her to her musings as she guided them through the maze.

"You must have done this maze a hundred times," Rachel said after a while. "You know the way effortlessly."

"Indeed. There are three ways to the center of the maze, and I learned all of them. I was terribly afraid of it as a child, and my father…ah…I suppose the best description would be to say he bribed me to learn it."

"Really?" Rachel said, laughing a bit. "How so?"

"Promised me that he would take me to the sea that Harvest Feast. But I had to learn my way around the maze by myself."

"How old were you?"

"Eight."

"That's terribly young!"

Santana shrugged. "Our house breeds its descendants to be fearless. Overcoming fears is a part of life, little songbird. It's a lesson best learned early."

They came to the center of the maze and Rachel could, indeed, see the whole of Angelion beneath them. It was quite the breathtaking sight.

Santana pulled her into her lap after taking a seat on the stone bench next to the fountain. "Have you ever been there?"

"Once. My father was called to help after the fire that destroyed the theater."

"Yes, I remember that one."

"Mother was still alive then. She kept Sugar at home, but insisted he take me. I was allowed to walk around near the hotel, and he would come back and have dinner with me when he was finished at the hospital. Then Mother fell ill…."

Santana hugged her close and kissed her shoulder.

Rachel leaned back into Santana, relaxing more. She was slowly growing more accustomed to the amount of physical touch the Baroness used, and although it would take some time until she could sit on the woman's lap without blushing, she was not uncomfortable at all.

They sat in silence for a few moments, Rachel collecting herself, and Santana allowing her to do so. "I'm sure you know this, but I received a letter from my sister this morning, before I had breakfast with the Prince."

Santana nodded, but said nothing, and Rachel continued.

"She is worried for me, wants to know if I'll come home…" She bit her lip, letting out a shaky breath. "She misses me. And has been staying at the tavern, courtesy of Noah, these past few days."

Kissing just under Rachel's ear, Santana spoke softly. "When this is over, and I win, because I _shall _win, I promise to reunite you with your sister."

"Santana you don't-" She was turned suddenly, legs adjusted to fall along one side of the Baroness' lap, and silence with a firm, but gently kiss. The peasant girl's face went bright red, and after a second of freezing she relaxed completely into the kiss, returning it as best she could. When Santana eventually pulled away, Rachel whimpered, eyes still closed, and the noblewoman chuckled.

"First, I missed doing that, and when you ramble or speak in such a way I am overcome with the insurmountable urge to kiss you. More so than usual. Second, there are very few things that I _have _to do, but ensuring the happiness of what is mine is definitely one of them."

Rachel nodded, then bit her lip, glancing up at Santana through her lashes. "Is that what I will be then? A prize?"

Santana considered her for a moment, then replied softly. "You are not a prize to be won, little songbird. But you are a treasure. And though I desire you as mine, I shan't chain you to this manor if it is not your will. But I would indeed enjoy being able to continue calling you my little songbird, and, when His Highness and Lord Hudson leave, showing you the ways a woman can pleasure another."

Rachel's face had become red again, but she was smiling. She leaned against Santana's shoulder. "Most would cage their canaries to here them sing, m'lady," she replied, not quite teasingly.

"Then I would cage myself alongside you, to better hear your song."

This time Rachel laughed. "You _are _silver-tongued, Baroness Lopez!" she exclaimed, face flushed and smile bright.

Smirking, Santana leaned in, swiping her tongue over Rachel's ear lobe, making her gasp, and whispered, "I thought I told you, that you had yet to experience my true silver tongue?"


	11. Chapter 11

It had been decided that the duel would take place in the training hall, with a victory feast directly following. Rachel sat next to Prince Blaine, dreading the fight despite all of the reassurances she'd received.

Santana and Finn entered from opposite ends of the hall, to much cheering from the servants, the noble entourage, and the few richer citizens who'd been invited to witness the event. The two of them took a knee in front of the raised platform on which the Prince was seated, and held out their weapons for inspection. Santana's was a sword of gold and red. It was obviously tailored to her specifically, as the handle was a perfect fit in her fist. Finn's was some sort of lethal looking… thing. It had the shape of an axe, but the extra points of a mace.

Blaine stood and looked over both of them. "You agree to the weapons chosen?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they answered.

"And you agree to fight fairly, according to the rules of the Kingdom of Knighmycle, and to do honor to both your Houses?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Then rise, and may the fight begin!"

Rachel didn't want to watch, but at the same time, she couldn't look away. She watched, captivated, as the two nobles put their helmets on and took up fighting stances at the center of the hall. Blaine rested a gentle hand on top of hers, and signaled for the Dancing Master to ring the gong.

A long, low note rang out, and the two fighters advanced on each other. Santana moved quickly, darting this way and that, and managed to strike the first blow withing minutes.

"To make sure that no…ah…lasting damage is done," Blaine explained to Rachel, "we're keeping score. First to land three blows is the victor."

Rachel nodded, not taking her eyes off the scene. Her family had been well off, but were still considered in the lowborn class. Thus, even though they'd been able to afford her education at the Corcoran school, she hadn't been allowed to take many of the things the lower nobles' girls had. Sword fighting was one of them. However, ignorant though she was in the matter, she could still recognize two things. One was that Santana was a superb fighter, and probably a holy terror on the battle field. The other was that this duel was, indeed, just for show. She breathed easier. Santana was moving quickly in order to strike, and Finn was using all his strength to wield the axe. To everyone else, it probably seemed that he was fighting his hardest (the sweat pouring from under the helmet probably helped), but Rachel knew pretend-trying when she saw it. Finn managed to strike a blow to Santana's side, but the girl rolled and hit him again. "One more," Rachel whispered under her breath.

Finn jumped back to avoid another blow, blocking the flurry of hits that came his way as he moved back, and managed to lock Santana's sword, holding his ground and then twisting his hips, throwing her several feet, sword flying from her hand.

She rolled, coming back up on her feet just as the Baron was upon her, and wasn't quite able to dodge the strike to her shoulder armor.

It was two for two, and Rachel was biting her lip as Finn allowed Santana to grab her sword once more, and the two circled each other. Though it was obvious that she was the superior fighter, Santana had to concede that were this a fight to the death, Finn might actually be able to hold his own for awhile, and that she would not survive more than a few blows of his weapon were he using all his strength.

But still, she had no interest in drawing out this game for too long, and it seemed that Finn didn't either, because he was charging her.

Santana side-stepped, aiming a strike to his leg, to which Finn spun his weapon to block, and two met each other half way, trading and parring blows. But soon Santana began to press an advantage, and with a twist of her blade around the handle of Finn's ax and sharp twist of her hips she disarmed him, the weapon hitting the ground with a thud a foot or so away, and immediately Finn put his hands up as her blade point touched his chest, conceding the final point to her.

The dual had been quick, but skillful, and all present cheered and clapped for two nobles, who were both sweating and panting from the exertion. Finn bowed his head for a moment, before drawing back, picking up his weapon and taking a moment to bow to the Prince, before exiting the training hall surprisingly graciously, thought Santana.

Santana walked to the raised platform, saluting Blaine with her sword and bowing her head. He stood, winking down at a giddy looking Rachel, before turning is gaze to Santana. "With three strikes, the winner is Archduchess Lopez. The feast of victory and good will shall begin in a short time, to allow our fighters time to wash and dress properly. I shall see you all in the dining hall!"

More cheering, and slowly the crowds began to exit the training hall, nobles to sit in the hall and servants to finish preparing everything. Rachel all but ran down to Santana, throwing herself at the woman.

"You won, m'lady!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Lord Hudson was better than I had thought he would be, but you were clearly his superior! And your blade! I've not seen a weapon like it before. Nor his, to be honest. Do all the high classes have such strange and beautiful weapons?" She was talking a mile a minute, eyes wide with awe and excitement, having been drawn into the play of sorts, the dance, without even realizing it.

Truthfully, they both had looked incredibly. Finn a force of nature upon himself— an avalanche, perhaps. Fitting for his Northern heritage. And Santana a storm, a hurricane even!

The fight, quick as it had seemed to go, had indeed been a beautiful dance, and Santana the most beautiful dancer, in her eyes.

Santana picked Rachel up and kissed her firmly. Setting her back down, she grinned and said, "I told you - nothing to worry about. I shall see you at the feast. I must go change from my armor."

"Yes, of course, m'lady."

Santana kissed her forehead once more and strode from the hall.

Rachel let out a sigh of relief. These last few days had been hard on her, and she was happy to have at least a little sense of security. She thought about that as she walked to the library. The niggling thought at the back of her mind was now an unavoidable question: what now? She was happy here, truth be told, and Santana seemed to care for her deeply on some level…. Still, was it possible that she'd traded one unknown prison for another? And what would happen the next time Santana happened upon a pretty young maiden in distress? She couldn't hope to be married to the noble - well, that was a lie. She could and did hope it, but she also knew that it was impossible. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind, as she entered the hall of words.

"Master Ridcully?" she called quietly.

The portly Mage shuffled out from behind a mountain of books. "Ah! Miss Rachel! But what do you require? I believe there's a feast going on?"

"It's about to start. I hoped you could pull a few books for me…for later?"

"Of course. More on the noble houses?"

"Please and thank you."

"As you wish, child."

She strode from the hall and made her way down to the dining hall. One of the butlers showed her to her seat next to Santana's. The rest of the party was there, save for the Prince, the Archduchess, and the Baron. Everyone stood as they entered.

Blaine walked between them, striding confidently. To his right, Santana, and to his left, Finn. Santana had her usual, confident smirk in place, and when she managed to meet Rachel's eyes for a second she winked. Finn looked a bit more somber, or perhaps just tired. But he was smiling a little, and gave Rachel a small nod.

As the three went their seats amongst the uproar of clapping and cheers, Blaine remained on his feet, gesturing for the rest to sit.

Santana immediately laced her hand with Rachel's under the table, moving their joined hands to her own lap, enjoying the way the action made the younger woman's face tint red, along with the shy smile that graced her lips. Then the Prince began to speak.

"My friends, this feast is a feats of victory and celebration. But not just for the Archduchesses superb victory on the dueling stage moments ago, but for the beautiful dance we paid witness to, to the glory of these two, esteemed Houses, and in honor of the chance for new bonds to be forged even as a singular bond is broken." The party gave a loud "Here here!", and Blaine continued. "So tonight, under the watchful eyes of the Higher Ones, we feast and make merry! Good Bishop, the floor is yours."

Blaine sat, and his bishop stood. Everyone raised their heads up, closing their eyes as he prayed, and when he had finished the blessing, after a chorus of "Ah-men!", the feast began with flourish.

As the food was brought out and the drinks poured, conversation swung into full, and Santana leaned over to kiss Rachel on the cheek. "You look beautiful, m'lady," she whispered into the woman's ear.

Rachel smiled, mustering up her nerves and pecking the Baroness quickly on the lips before smiling brightly. "You look as beautiful and gallant as ever, Baroness."

The smile Santana gave her should have been illegal. It at very least violated a few decency rules, but neither woman cared very much.

As the feast wore on, Rachel was happy to see that Baron Hudson seemed to be taking the defeat rather well. He wasn't quite as lively (or as drunk) as some of the other guests, but he kept amiable conversation going. The topic on everyone's mind was the new transit route.

"So far we've been able to complete routes through the Huds to Avalone, Duke Hummel's territory," he explained. "We'll have the train to Limaria up and running in another year, and Lord Rutherford has already entered into an agreement to be the next territory to allow the new routes through."

"Powered by steam and magic," Blaine said, smiling. "What will they think of next?"

"Aye, your Highness."

"Could I come see Avalone with you?" Prince Cooper piped up.

Rachel had been curious about the young boy ever since she'd first seen him. He was tiny - extremely tiny. And even though he looked to be about seven, or younger, when he spoke it was with wisdom beyond anything you'd expect.

Finn smiled. "I would love to have you along, your grace. However, I'm sure they've need for you in the capital." He laughed when the small boy pouted. "I'll tell you what - when the route through Limaria opens, you'll be my guest of honor on the first ride from there to Avalone."

The boy's face lit up and he nodded vigorously.

"These trains," Santana asked, "Can they carry supplies as well as people?"

"Aye, my lady," Finn answered. "That's why production takes so long. There are dual lines - one for passengers and one for cargo."

"Impressive. I should like to see them for myself one day."

"I daresay you will," Blaine said. "Everything's progressing quite quickly."

Rachel zoned out a bit then. There was only so much she could grasp about politics and economy. When she looked around, she noticed the servants eyeing her curiously. They looked away quickly when she caught their eyes, but she could feel the stares.

The orchestra started up after a while, and most of the nobles and their staffs took to the dance floor. Dancing with Santana was just as wonderful surrounded by all of these people - possibly more so, since the Archduchess was obviously showing off a little.

They heard a polite cough behind them, and turned to see Finn standing there with a sheepish smile.

"May I cut in for a moment, my lady?" he asked Santana.

Rachel looked to Santana, who merely raised her brow. Offering a small smile, perhaps as reassurance, Rachel nodded, and Santana stepped away to allow Finn to take her place. Instead of continuing to dance, though, she moved to he edges of the floor, taking a goblet of wine from a passing servant's tray and beginning to sip at it, watching Rachel and the Baron move across the dance floor.

It was obvious that Baron Hudson was not a skilled dancer, but he was decent enough to not step on Rachel's toes, at least.

As they danced, Finn spoke quietly. "I had planned on speaking with you in private, but it would seem that there shall be no chance for that."

Rachel furrowed her brows. "M'lord?"

Coaxing her into a twirl, the Baron went on. "I wish to apologize to you personally, for my behavior. I've still much to learn, especially in the ways of courting, and I fear you have been caught up in my blundering."

Caught by surprise, but pleased nonetheless, Rachel graciously accepted the apology. "It is passed, m'lord. And I… I am pleased with how the events have played out." Her cheeks tinted, and Finn couldn't help but smirk lightly down at her.

"You are very stricken with Lady Lopez," he replied in kind, and Rachel looked down shyly, nodding her head.

"I am, yes. For better or for worse, I suppose," she laughed quietly.

Finn spun her again, then asked, expression a bit more serious. "And, she makes you happy?"

Rachel looked back up at the tall man, studying him, as well as thinking about his question, understanding that it was not meant as a general inquiry. Finally, "I believe so, yes. And… And I like to believe that she cares. While I am not so naive to think this a fairy tale, for now, I believe she cares for me strongly, and would not let harm come to me."

"You've your reservations, though." And again, Rachel could tell, somehow, that he was not prodding, and she honestly felt more comfortable around him now that they were no longer wed than she had since the whole thing began.

"I do, yes, m'lord."

They were both quiet for a time, simply moving and swaying to the orchestra, when the Baron spoke once more. "If it eases your mind, I will say this; your father's debts have already been paid in full, and all financial problems that you had before worked out and cleared."

Rachel almost tripped over herself, staring up at Finn in shock. "M-m'lord? What? But I don't understand. The agreement was-"

Laughing, dipping Rachel for a moment before bringing her back up, Finn grinned. "The agreement, m'lady, that we would marry, and House Hudson would clear away your debts. And thus, we were married. Twas only for a few days, but official none the less. Thus, I honor my word. As well, with your permission, I would like to send your father my territory to be properly healed of his ails."

It took Rachel a moment to get her bearings back enough to reply. "We- We have already tried. I am afraid that there is nothing to do done, m'lord." But Finn shook his head.

"When I saw him, he was alone. No one to watch him. I promise, m'lady, that he shall be properly watched, and cared for, and when he returns he shall be a new man and father for you and your sister."

Rachel bit her lip. "And my sister?"

Smiling softly, Finn stepped away, glancing over her shoulder then back to her. "That, I believe, falls into the hands of our honored Archduchess." And with that he stepped fully from her, giving a deep, sweeping bow, and moved back into the crowd.

It was then that she felt soft, familiar hands on her hips and warm breath on her ear. "What was that about?" she heard Santana ask.

"He wished to apologize," Rachel said, turning in Santana's arms to face her. "And…well, he's honoring his promise to help my father."

Santana stared at her for a moment, then nodded. "Come, little songbird. I want to introduce you to a few important members of my court. You'll need to begin to learn faces and names."

* * *

The next morning, the riding party was gathered at the northern gate. Prince Blaine had already left, just after breakfast, leaving Finn's smaller company to ride out north now.

Finn bowed low to Rachel and Santana and snapped his fingers at one of his servants. "I thank you, Lady Santana, for your generous hospitality. A present for you."

The servant handed her a small wooden box with an intricate design carved on it.

"It's a box made from the enchanted diamondwood of our forest," Finn explained. "It will keep anything you need safe - responding only to your touch."

"Thank you," Santana said, quite surprised at this act of generosity.

"And for Rachel," he said, snapping his fingers again. "They were supposed to be a wedding gift, but let them be the mark of what I hope will be a lasting friendship."

"They?" Santana said, looking up and craning her neck.

Rachel squealed with delight as the servant came forward, holding two puppies.

"Hudson Huskies," Finn said, smiling. "Both are well trained already. The one with the black patches is Angua. She's very fast, and listens to commands well. The one with the grey is Gavin. He's smart, a true hunter."

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

"You're welcome. And now, I bid you both farewell," he said with a bow.

Rachel scooped up both puppies and watched the riders out of the gate. She turned to Santana, who was looking horrified. "What is it, m'lady?"

"Dogs."

"They're puppies!" Rachel said excitedly.

"They're mutts," Santana grumbled, intensely creeped out by the way both dogs had one blue, one green eye.

"These are purebred Hudson Huskies! They are not mutts, m'lady. And they're already trained."

"They're not staying in my chambers."

Rachel pouted.

Santana melted. "Damn…. No pouting at me, little songbird," she said, putting an arm around Rachel and leading her back into the manor. One of the dogs licked her, and she winced.

* * *

**LbN: Thanks again for all of your reviews! Bonus cookies to anyone who caught the blatant Discworld reference in this chapter. :)  
**


	12. Episode 4: Settling In

"No."

"No?"

"No," King Darren said, standing and pacing. "Have the two of you completely lost your senses?"

"Santana had nothing to do with this request, Father," Blaine assured the king. "She doesn't even know I'm asking. I just think -"

"You just think you'll cover your tracks a bit more," his father bit out. "You're lucky, young man. So very lucky. The Hudson boy is honorable, but imagine what would have happened if you'd pulled this stunt with a more… with a noble who was higher in rank and sure of himself? You're playing with the fate of the kingdom, son. And for what? So Santana can have her way with whatever pretty lass catches her eye?"

"Father, this wasn't just…." Blaine huffed, unsure of how to continue. This would teach him to get involved with Santana's schemes. "She cares for her. And Rachel was completely against the marriage. And everything was settled peacefully. Baron Finn won't make trouble."

King Darren glared at him, itching his goatee. "You're sure?"

"Certain, Father."

"Very well. Still, I'll not bestow a title on the Berry girl for no reason. If Santana chooses to marry her, then we shall revisit the idea."

"But…."

The king gave his son a grim smirk. "Ah…I see. You're worried your best friend will _not _in fact marry the girl. And you want her to be okay in that case. Very sweet of you, son, but you're not doling out political favors for sweet intentions. If the girl is left to her own, then she will have learned a hard lesson about the world, and the folly of youthful passions. Go to, boy. I have other matters to attend to."

Blaine sighed and bowed. "Yes, Father."

* * *

The bell jangled as Santana entered the shop. She smiled, spotting a blonde woman shelving some crafted metal wares. "Morning, Brittany."

Brittany turned to see who had entered, than smiled brightly, eyes shining. "M'lady!" She skipped over to the Baroness, hugging her tightly without a second thought before pulling back and giving a little curtsy. "To what do we owe the honors, Lady Santana?" she asked, crossing her hands in front of her apron with barely contained energy.

Santana smiled, returning the hug easily, and then chuckling. "I must speak with your husband about the commission I asked of him several days ago."

Brittany took Santana's hand, leading her through the shop and to the back. "He is in his forge as we speak, and I believe he finished your order a couple of nights ago! He won't let me look at it until you have approved, but he looks incredibly pleased with himself all the same," giggled the woman.

She guided the Santana through the forge, the workers looking up long enough to bow their heads as their Baroness walked by, murmuring respectful "M'lady"s, until they reached a work station, slightly larger than the rest, where a young man, perhaps in his mid-twenties, with a lanky, yet well-toned frame and scarred up arms, wearing a heavy leather apron and gloves, was sitting at a grinding stone, sharpening a blade.

"Artie! Her Ladyship is here~" sang out Brittany, and the man took his good foot off the pedal, looking up, then smiling.

"Lady Lopez! An honor as always!" He stood, and his prosthetic, made of leather and metal, starting from just below his knee, clinked as he walked towards the two woman after setting the blade down and removing his gloves, throwing them down on the heavy table just behind him. He bowed, and Santana allowed him to kiss her hand in leau of a hug, due to him being covered in soot and ash from the forge.

"Artie, a pleasure. I assume you know why I make an appearance, yes?" Santana smirked a little, but it was soft and friendly. The shaggy haired man nodded.

"Indeed, m'lady. And it is complete. One moment." He turned, foot clinking on the stone floor, and began digging in one of the drawers of a thick, heavy oaken cabinet next to the table he had put his gloves on.

All around them the sounds of fire and forge, metal on metal and grinding stones, could be heard. The smithy was large, well lit, and smelled of fire, sweat, and molten metal. There were weapons hanging on the stone walls, and tools as well. The center of the shop was open, with the main furnace burning hotly, and around it the various workstations and smaller furnaces of the other smiths and crafters working under or apprenticed to Arthur.

He grabbed a small box from a shelf and nodded to the side room. Once they were inside, he closed the door and poured two glasses of wine.

"I must say," he said, sliding the box and a glass toward her. "After my normal commissions of swords, daggers and shields, this was quite fun."

Santana opened the box and looked down at a pendant. It was round, with the eagle from the Lopez banner carved into the center, framed in silver. It held a small ruby in its talons. "It's beautiful, Artie," she said quietly, smiling. "Thank you."

"No trouble at all, Santana," he said, using her first name since they were alone.

"How are you and Brittany?"

"Pregnant."

Santana nearly spewed wine all over the small table. "Come again?"

"Brittany's pregnant," he said, smiling broadly.

Santana laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Here," she said, passing the money bag across the table. "I have to be going, but I'll visit again soon."

"Always a pleasure, m'lady."

Santana nodded to him and strode from the shop.


	13. Chapter 13

Mounting her horse, she made a few other stops, and then headed in the direction of the manor.

However, she turned left when she should have made a right, making her way at a near gallop towards Rachel's village. She knew that Finn had already taken Rachel's father, which meant that she needed to pick up the woman's littler sister sooner rather than later. She had considered simply sending for her, having someone else get her, but she was already going to be in the city, and the village wasn't far from it's outskirts.

It took her an hour to reach the Berry household, and when she arrived the young girl was sitting outside, one of the guards Santana had sent on the stoop next to her, weaving a flower crown and speaking to the man. If she remembered correctly, his name was Markus, and he was in her cavalry.

The moment he saw her she stood, bowing deeply at the waist and saluting. "Archduchess," he spoke in welcome.

Santana dismounted, striding over to them, a small smile on her lips. "At ease, Markus," she told him, and he stood up straight again.

Sugar, a young girl, and barely up to Santana's chest, if even, looked up at her, eyes wide with childish awe. "Wow…" she whispered, and Santana chuckled. And then, the girl pouted. "You don't have wings. Or the claws of an eagle." This time, Santana laughed outright, kneeling down so that she was more on Sugar's level.

"I don't know. But, I do have a fancy manor and a certain songbird that would very much like you returned to her. I don't suppose you could be persuaded to come with me, little one, hm?" asked the Baroness kindly.

Sugar seemed to actually be thinking about it, then replied. "Okay, m'lady. But only if you wear this crown I made you. Markus can't because he has to wear a helmet. I told him I would make him a flower helmet next." The girl, though young, spoke matter-of-factly, looking completely serious and sure of herself.

It was adorable.

Nodding, Santana ducked her head, and Sugar placed the flowers upon her head, then Santana stood. "Come then, we return to the manor. I will have Markus and the others back all your things."

The girls brows furrowed. "Am I staying? You're not going to take my maidenhood as well are you? Because I'm still very young and I do not think my sister or father would appreciate that. Um. M'lady."

Eyes widening, Santana was speechless for a moment, before managing to reply, "N-no, young one. I simply wish to take care of you and reunite you with your sister." She had never had to explain herself, even a little bit, to really anyone but her parents before. And the Baroness was also sure that she had never met any child quite like Sugar…

Shrugging, then smiling, Sugar skipped towards Firebolt. "As you wish, m'lady," she sang, then attempted to mount the tall, powerful war mare.

Rolling her eyes, smirking softly, Santana lifted her up onto the horse, then swung up behind the girl, taking the reigns and turning to Markus. "I assume you know what belongs to Sugar and Rachel by now. Pack what you can and return as soon as possible."

Saluting, Markus nodded, and Santana began her journey back to the manor.

* * *

Rachel was in the garden with Gavin and Angua, trying to see what basic commands they knew. She turned, hearing footsteps, and gasped when she saw Sugar running toward her.

"Rachel! I've missed you!"

Rachel simply hugged her tightly and gazed at Santana.

"Your sister has more energy than even Prince Cooper," Santana said when she reached the two of them. She smiled and placed a hand on Sugar's head affectionately. "She will stay with us for the fortnight, while I make arrangements for her at the Corcoran School."

"Thank you," Rachel breathed, beyond happy to have her sister with her.

Santana smiled and nodded. "Shall we give her a tour. Er…perhaps without the dogs?"

Rachel gave her a Look, even as Sugar scooped Angua up into her arms. "They're perfectly well behaved, m'lady."

"Gavin drools." Indeed, the puppy, always anxious to be near Santana, was at her feet, staring up at her happily. Copious amounts of slobber were getting on her shoes.

Rachel smiled and picked him up. "I'll carry him."

The trio walked around the grounds for about an hour.

Sugar seemed just as impressed as Rachel had been about everything, but she was far more vocal about it.

"That's more horses than we have in the whole village!"

"Why is there a sword under every picture?"

"We had a tapestry like that in our house once."

"Is there really a dungeon in the castle?"

"Do you really have a pet dragon?"

"Can you really turn into a wolf?"

By the end of the tour, Santana was quite glad to pass her along to the head seamstress for a dress fitting. She and Rachel retired to the parlor for a light lunch.

"Sorry about Sugar," Rachel said. "She's…excitable."

"She's precious. No need to apologize."

"And thank you," Rachel said earnestly. "I really have been worried about her."

"I know," Santana told her softly. "But, as I said, she's more than welcome to stay until we can get her a place at the school. Oh, and that reminds me of what else I was in the village for today…." She stood and walked to the desk to retrieve the box Artie had given her. "I have a present for you."

Rachel looked at her curiously. "Santana, there's no need, I-" Santana opened the box as Rachel spoke, and the woman was silence instantly.

Smiling softly, the Baroness took the opportunity to speak. "As absurd as it sounds, I had this started the same day I brought you back to the manor with me. It is… consider it both a token of my affections, and a symbol of my continued promise to care for you whilst you remain with me here."

Slowly reaching out her hand, Rachel took the pendant, running her fingers over it softly. "It's… it's beautiful, Santana…" she whispered, unable to look away. The design was flawless, the rubies shining, and… "Wait… The… The day we met?" asked the smaller woman, brows furrowing and the frown on her face one of confusion.

Setting the box aside and stepping into Rachel, hands going to the woman's hip, Santana chuckled, actually seeming… almost shy. "Aye, little songbird. I… am still unsure as to what spirit possessed me to do such a thing, but… I imagine it is the same one that urges me to do this…" And with that she leaned down, capturing Rachel's lips with her own and pressing her closer to her own body.

Rachel's hand closed around the pendant, arms wrapping around the Baroness' neck as she whimpered softly into the kiss, tilting her head to get a better angle.

It was over all too soon, for both of them, and when they pulled away both were flush, eyes a little darker. Rachel was the first to speak. "If possession is the cause of your affections, then, selfish as it may be, I can only hope you are never cured."

Her cheeks tinted even darker at her words, but Santana smiled at her, pulling her in for a hug. "Then we are both selfish, my little songbird," she replied.

Moving away, taking Rachel's hand, she guided her to the small table, pulling out a chair for Rachel to sit in, finally ready to enjoy their lunch.

As they began to eat, Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman in front of her. Then she remembered… "So… Are you ready for your first riding lessons today, dear Rachel?"

Rachel nearly choked on her bread.

"I'll take that as a no," Santana said with a small chuckle. "Don't be troubled. You'll take to it easily, I'm sure."

"When will we start?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Directly after lunch. We'll only be here on the grounds, and the horse trainers will be with us the whole time. Nothing to be frightened of," she said.

"Alban seems like a very friendly horse," Rachel mused. "I'm sure things will be fine."

Santana could tell that Rachel was more trying to convince herself of that than anything, but nodded in agreement anyway.

They ate in silence for a while, but unlike before, this silence was more comfortable. Santana was a bit more certain that Rachel was happy here, and Rachel was slightly reassured that the Archduchess meant to have her around for a while. She glanced at the pendant in the box near her elbow and smiled.

"Santana? May I ask a question?"

"Of course you may."

"Why do you call yourself a baroness? It's not your official title, and it's…well, lower than what you truly are."

"It's where I started," she answered. "And I never want to forget that. I was appointed Baroness when I was ten. I earned my other titles later. When the king meant to marry Blaine and myself, I was created Archduchess, and put in line for both my father's territory and the throne."

Rachel shook her head in shock. "The throne?"

"Indeed. I'm second in line after Blaine. Of course, once he has children, that will move me back."

"What about Prince Cooper?"

"He's not…. Prince Cooper is one of the Fae - half human, half Faerie. His mother is not the Queen, which means he's later in the succession."

"I wondered about him while he was here…he seemed so young but so…I don't know - old, at times."

"He's 15."

"Surely not!"

"Indeed. His aging is stunted because of his Faerie blood. But enough of that. We have plenty of time to teach you about the rest of the nobility. Now we must get down to the stables." She stood, and held a hand out for Rachel. They didn't go immediately to the door, though. Santana took the pendant from the box - it was strung onto a delicate red ribbon. "May I?"

Smiling shyly, looking down, Rachel give a small nod, closing her eyes as Santana reached behind her neck and clipped the two ends of the ribbon together via the small, silver clasp. The hands didn't move away, though, when it was done. Instead, they cupped Rachel's neck and tangled in her hair, tipping her head up so that Santana could gently kiss her.

Rachel sighed into the kiss, eyes remaining closed until Santana eventually pulled away. She was blushing even more now, but also felt giddy at the butterflies in her stomach.

Santana moved a hand to glide her fingers over the pendant, which rest just above the woman's collarbones, and smiled. "It's looks beautiful on you, Rachel."

"Thank you, Santana."

Then, offering her arm to the woman, the Baroness lead them out of the parlor, making their way towards the stables and leather house so that Rachel could be properly fitted. "You will need riding dress, so we will take care of that first. It will not take nearly as long, as I am sure my fitter already has your measurements from his wife."

Looking up to the Baroness, Rachel asked, "Will I wear something akin to what you do?"

Shaking her head, Santana replied in kind, "No. Well, almost, I suppose. My leathers must act partially as light armor. Yours shall offer protection if you fall, but needn't be as thick or heavy as my own."

As they walked down to the stables, Rachel now took in something she'd noticed the day before. It had started as just a feeling, but was now growing into something of a worry. The servants they passed shrank back and bowed, as always, but the didn't keep their deferential pose for long. Whenever she looked back, she could see them openly whispering to one another. A couple caught her eye and scowled.

"Pay them no mind," Santana said. "They're not used to me…ah…having someone around."

"I suspect it's more to do with the fact that I'm a commoner."

Santana smiled, and kissed the side of her head as they made their way out into the sunlight. "As I said, pay them no mind. Now, let's make a rider out of you!"

* * *

The enclosure where Alban was tethered was a circular dirt space circled by a wooden fence. Sugar was already doing laps on a pony when they arrived. She seemed quite at home on horseback, and reined the beast in just in front of them.

"Hello m'lady! Sister, look at the pony Horsemaster Graves is letting me ride."

Rachel looked quite terrified. "He…er…looks sweet."

Santana grinned at Graves when he brought Alban over. "Okay, Rachel. No need to worry. Graves and I will be right here the entire time."


	14. Chapter 14

This did nothing for Rachel's confidence once she was actually seated in the saddle.

As Santana took the lead and Graves went to check on Sugar, who was now trying to get her pony to gallop, Rachel was gripping the reigns so tightly that her knuckles were white, and Santana was positive that were Alban not so well-behaved he'd have jerked or even bucked at how tightly the girl's knees were gripping into the horse's sides.

She set her free hand on Rachel's thigh, squeezing it gently. "Relax, Rachel. I'll be right here the whole time, I promise."

Rachel loosened her thighs a bit, nodding jerkily.

Smiling softly, the Baroness clicked her tongue twice and began walking forward, Alban following at her side obediently. The moment the body under her jerked forward a slight as it started to move, Rachel squeaked, falling forward and wrapping her arms around Alban's neck, eyes closed tightly.

Continuing to walk the horse slowly, Santana turned, walking backwards herself, and reached up to rub her hand over what she could reach of Rachel's back. Luckily, Alban was a small horse (Rachel sized, she joked to herself), and was only about 15 hands high.

"Rachel, open your eyes and sit up. You're perfectly safe, I swear to you." She'd have her work cut out for her, clearly. And she'd have to get Alban some carrots and apples, because he was being exceptionally patient and obedient.

Nearly any other horse would have surely spooked from Rachel's nerves alone.

Slowly, Rachel sat up, nearly getting off balance, but managing to stay in the saddle. "S-sorry, m'lady," she squeaked, face red from embarrassment. "M-maybe this— Maybe I shouldn't b-bother."

Sighing, Santana stopped walking, Alban halting readily next to her, and swung up behind the smaller girl. The horse huffed a little, but seemed alright with the weight, so she slipped her arms past Rachel's waist and covered the woman's hands with her own. She didn't put her hands in the stirrups, either. "Relax. For once, you're too tense in your seat. Lean back against her a little. You need to sink." Rachel did so, and the Baroness smiled. "Good. Now. I will guide you, but you're the one in charge here. And there's no rush, I promise. If all you want to do is ride at walking pace, then that's what we shall do."

Still blushing hotly, Rachel nodded again, looking down a little. "Th-thank you, m'lady… I.. I am trying. I swear."

She felt a kiss on her cheek. "I know you are, songbird. Just take your time."

For the next hour, they went round and round the enclosure, their pace always somewhere between a crawl and a brisk creep. Still, Santana was happy at the little progress Rachel seemed to be making. The younger woman still wasn't exactly confident in the saddle, but at least she wasn't squeezing the life out of poor Alban anymore.

"Well done," she said, helping Rachel down. She laughed at the look of utter incredulity that Rachel threw at her. "I mean it. You went from petrified to simply uncomfortable. That's good."

"If you say so."

"I do," Santana said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Shall we try to pry your sister away from her steed?"

Rachel looked over to where Sugar was having an infinitely better time than she. "I think she'll be okay for now."

* * *

The carriage rumbled through the cobbled streets. A richly dressed young man tried to stare at the shop signs. "Damn this rain," he muttered.

"It shall pass soon, sire," an older, skinny man said. He had markings up his arms, almost like henna tattoos, only they were bright blue. And glowing.

"It always does," the younger man agreed. "And have you heard anything from Finn?"

"His grace, Baron Hudson, arrived safely in Carmel yesterday evening," the wizard said. "Count Chang will be hosting him for the next fortnight—"

"Fortnight? We thought he was on his way here by week's end?"

"No, my Lord Hummel," the wizard informed him patiently. "His grace is staying in order to discuss the new transit routes."

Kurt nodded and looked back out the window as the coach pulled to a stop.

"I don't understand why you frequent this place, sire," the wizard said, looking up at the building with disdain.

For the first time that morning, Kurt smiled. "My dear Pennington…We learned long ago that ruling by intimidation, as our father did, was out of the question. No…We must walk among our people if we wish to lead them. Even people such as this."

The door to the carriage opened, and the president of the Assassin's League bowed low. "Always an honor, sire."

Kurt stepped out, quickly ducking under the umbrella held by a servant. "The honor is ours, Mr. Adams. Shall we talk inside?"

"Indeed, sire."

"Not you, Pennington," Kurt told his wizard. "We need you to send a fire message to Archduchess Lopez. Thank her for not killing our brother, and offer our congratulations on winning the duel."

"As you wish, my lord."

* * *

Back at the Lopez manor, Rachel found herself in the parlor of Santana's quarters, pressed up against the wall and being kissed in a way that she was sure the Baroness meant to suck the life right out of her. She whimpered as a tongue pushed her lips, then sighed as strong hands settled heavily on her hips and Santana's thumbs rubber circles against her hip bones through her dress.

She should have expected this, given that they had not been able to be intimate at all since the first time, but somehow the Baroness always managed to catch her off-guard.

It was actually thrilling, in a way.

A thigh was then pushed up between her legs, and Rachel gasped. Santana smirked into the kiss, moving her lips to the smaller woman's neck and covering it with light kisses. "Were I able, I would take you right here, m'lady, against this very door, in this very gown," she husked right into Rachel's ear before she nipped it, causing Rachel to whimper again and dig her nails into the woman's vested back.

"S-San-" she choked out, mind hazy and body on fired.

"Shhh…" soothed Santana, slowly drawing back to nuzzling Rachel's neck, sliding her hands up and down her sides. "Later, after the evening meal."

Rachel let out a shaky sigh, leaning heavily against the door and staring up at the Baroness with wide, darkened eyes and a pout, and Santana smiled apologetically. "Don't be that way, my little songbird. You still have me for the day."

"It's terribly rude to start such a thing and not finish it, Santana," spoke Rachel, still pouting. Chuckling, Santana kissed her again, softer, but just as heated, then pulled away again.

"Then I am terribly rude. But I have not had the pleasure of kissing you properly for days, and I could not hold myself back. Go to the library. I shall meet you there, and we can relax and read together. Does that suit you?" she asked.

Nodding, Rachel pulled Santana down for a tight hug, this time catching Santana off-guard, then pulled away, face reddened. With that she opened the door minutely, just enough to slip out, and was gone.

Just then, the woman's fire roared to life, and Santana snapped her head towards it.

She walked over, and the face of an old, slim man appeared in the flames. "_Greetings, Archduchess Lopez. His Lordship, the esteemed and benevolent Duke Hummel, wishes to extend his highest regards and congratulations to your persons regarding you honorable victory in the dual against the gallant Baron Hudson._ _He is also most pleased to know that the Baron was unharmed in body, and thanks you for your mercy on the field of Dance. _

_If you wish to return a message, please have the venerable Wizard Ridcully do so upon the sun set, as His Lordship is away from the castle at this time." _

Two lion heads then appeared, roaring out, before the fire died down.

Santana shook her head. "Always the show-off, dear Kurt." Chuckling to herself, she made a mental note to speak to Ridcully about sending a fire message, and left to join Rachel in the library.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel loved this spot in the hall of books. It was quiet, away from all of the doors so she couldn't hear the activity from the halls. The sun shone in through the window, and the…well, the only way she could describe it was "nest" - it was big enough for her and Santana to fit in. She had a huge book open in her lap, and was reading more on the noble houses when the cushions shifted a little and Santana cuddled in next to her. "Why is it that House Karofsky is its own house, but doesn't have it's own land?" Rachel asked, relaxing against the older woman.

"They used to hold the western coast, but it's part of Count Chang's territory now. House Karofsky is one of the oldest houses," Santana explained. "But under King Ander the Third, they rebelled with an army of raiders from the lands across the western sea. The rebellion was stopped and Duke David Karofsky the Eighth was beheaded. His son, Baron Kevin Karofsky the Second was allowed to keep his title, but moved to the fortress on my lands - Atlas Hold. It's a penal colony. Since then, the family has moved up in royal favor, but has kept the hold for centuries now. It's not in the history books because King Darren the First, Blaine's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather, was good friends with Baron Ian Karofsky, and he decided that only the House's good deeds would be recorded from then on. I believe the full history is taught at Granatrova College."

"That's in…Count Chang's territory?" Rachel recalled.

"Yes. Now Atlas Hold is held by David Karofsky the Eighteenth. He's a good friend. He'll be up soon enough for the summer feast."

"I know I had a better education than most," Rachel said glumly, "but I still feel I have so much to learn."

Santana kissed the side of her head. "History and swordplay are only taught to nobles," she said. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. And you're learning fast, I'm sure." She took the book from Rachel's hands with a smirk and flicked through a few pages. "How many Houses have you researched?"

"Houses Chang, Karofsky, and Jones."

Santana nodded. "A good start. But how about we talk about the future rather than the past?"

Rachel's heart fluttered a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You said it was your dream to sing, did you not? I have someone coming from the capital. You'll like him. He'll be your vocal trainer." Santana smiled at the way Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Thank you, m'lady!" she squeaked, wrapping Santana in a python-like hug.

"My pleasure…truly, it's mostly for selfish reasons. Hearing your voice filling these halls will brighten my days immensely," Santana said with a wink.

Rachel laughed. "What's his name?" Santana began placing soft kisses on Rachel's neck and shoulders.

"Jesse St. James. He owns one of the most famous theaters in Estus…."

"That's…just a few hours ride from Limaria? The capital?"

"Mmmhmm," Santana said, still showering her songbird with kisses.

"And…" Rachel gasped as Santana caught her ear between her teeth. "And what…what…"

Santana chuckled, kissing her fully on the lips now. She turned them so that she was reclining on the cushions, with Rachel straddling her. "I'm sure he'll explain what exactly you'll be doing. He'll be here in three days."

Rachel easily melted into Santana's body, her head lolling to the side as Santana continued her kisses and soft nips, strong hands running up and down her sides and back. "M- m'lady-"

Growling quietly, Santana nuzzled the smaller girl's neck, the edges of her teeth pulling on the spot just under Rachel's ear, before she pulled back with a light smirk, satisfied with the glazed, dazed look the younger woman now sported, along with the flushed face. "You are intoxicating, little songbird. The evening cannot come fast enough…"

A shivering going up her spine, Rachel steadied herself on her Baroness' shoulders. "Y-you're rather insatiable, aren't you, m'lady?"

Santana laughed, wrapping her arms around Rachel and drawing her in tightly. "Only with you it seems, dear Rachel. Indeed, you are my addiction. I cannot get enough of you, be it your body or your voice, or even simply your smile," replied Santana, voice much more sincere than even she herself would have expected. But it was all true. She didn't understand what about Rachel had turned her so… soft, almost needy, in a way. But something had, and she couldn't even bring herself to be angry over it.

Smiling, curling up back into Santana's side once more as the Baroness readjusted the book for them to read, she sighed deeply. "I am not sure what I did to deserve your attentions, m'lady. But I certainly hope that I continue to do it."

Santana caught the double meaning behind the words, even if they had not been intentional, and wrapped her arm around Rachel, drawing her in closer. "Whether we continue on in this fashion in the future or not, Rachel, I swear on my honor that you shall always be cared for, along with your family. You are dear to me, in some ways that I've not yet words for. Do not doubt that, nor yourself."

Rachel smiled and nodded. She knew Santana wasn't about to commit to her, a peasant, but she also realized that the Archduchess had given her an out as well if a time came when she truly wanted to leave. She reached to turn the page, but Santana caught her in a kiss again. "M'lady," she mumbled into the kiss. "I'll never learn the noble houses at this rate."

"You've got plenty of time," Santana said with a grin.

At that moment, horns sounded at the manor's eastern gate.

"That's Lord Rutherford's messenger," Santana said, sounding thoroughly put out.

"The messenger's get announced?" Rachel asked as they both stood.

"Official ones do. Duty calls," she grumbled, kissing Rachel's cheek. "I shall see you soon."

Rachel nodded and watched her stride out of the library. She sighed, not in the mood to study anymore. She set the large tome on the desk Master Ridcully had prepared for her and wandered into the main hall. She was about to go see how Sugar was getting on with her riding lessons when she passed the entrance to the training hall. The sword master and one of Santana's squires were practicing, and she stood just inside the doorway to watch.

"Miss Rachel!" the sword master said, with a courteous nod. He effortlessly dodged the squire's clumsy attempt to strike. "I trust you're finding your stay here a pleasant one?"

"Very pleasant indeed," she said.

The older man blocked a swing and sent the teen sprawling. "Enough for one day lad. Well done. Put the swords away."

"Yes, Master Lewis," the boy said.

"A good day to you, Miss Rachel," Lewis said, before wandering off to the showers.

"You're Conrad, right?" Rachel asked.

"Aye." He looked around to make sure they were alone. "Do you want to learn?" he asked, holding the wooden sword out to her.

"What?" Rachel asked. "I hardly thing that's allowed."

"No one will care. I've taught all the stable boys. And Baroness Lopez likes the fact that all of her house knows their way around a sword."

Rachel hesitated, then took it. It was heavier than she'd expected. "If you're sure…."

* * *

Kurt stared at the two goblets. They were both black, with designs of silver. Each was full of a deep purple, sweet smelling wine. He smiled. "Left."

"Are you sure?" the president of the Assassin's League asked.

Kurt said nothing, but took the goblet on the right and took a deep drink. "Delicious. And, as we suspected, lacking any poison."

The burly black man chuckled. "You always were an expert at detecting these things."

"We weren't top of the class for nothing, Azimio," he said, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, about that. Don't you think people will talk? What with the scholarships you've just endowed, and your numerous visits…. The public is bound to suspect."

"The people talk about us anyway," Kurt said dismissively. "That we're not a forceful enough ruler, that we're wasteful, that we would be terrible in combat. All of which are untrue."

"But a rumor that you were educated at the Assassin's League School for Boys would, indeed, be true."

"Aye, it would. But would anyone be idiot enough to take us to task for it?" Kurt asked with a slightly evil smile. "Father didn't want us to become some stupid pampered prince with no real abilities. School was good to us."

"And you've certainly been good back," Azimio said, checking the ledgers one more time. "That amount of gold can put four boys through all ten years."

"That's what we'd hoped. And now we have a question for you, old friend."

"Yes?"

"Our top spy was sent to Merconton recently…."

Azimio's eyes got wide with terror. Even those who dealt death on a weekly basis were afraid to go to that fortress. "What on earth—"

"We'd rather not say. We have a strong stomach, but it disgusted even us. We were wondering if you had anyone you'd like to put forth for the position. No killing involved, just…information gathering."

Azimio smiled. "I have just the person. Walk with me, my lord."


	16. Chapter 16

Thirty minutes later Rachel was a sweating, panting mess, and her arms and legs ached in ways she had never thought possible. How did Santana _do this_? And with an actual sword, at that?

Dropping the wooden practice sword, Rachel plopped down tiredly on the floor. Master Lewis had left a bit ago, having been called away, and had left her with some basic instructions and steps to practice with on the dummy. However, she had tripped over her feet twice (which was embarrassing given that she was usually much more coordinated) and now her body just ached all over.

It wasn't even the nice kind of ache that came from being with Santana…

Blushing, unsure of where _that _thought came from, Rachel wiped some loose strands of hair from her brow, sighing heavily. Getting back up, picking up the practice sword, she started going over the steps again.

* * *

Santana waited in her study for the messenger to arrive, a scowl on her face and foot tapping at the marble flooring impatiently. She had been _busy_, and this messenger better have the news she was expecting, otherwise he was going to have one very angry Baroness to deal with.

Of all the times for her to actually start being consistently busy, why did it have to occur when she had… well, a _Rachel _to spend time with.

This was legitimately the most official business she had had to deal with on a regular basis in months, and she was started to get… frustrated, so to speak. The Baroness hoped Rachel was going to have energy come nightfall, because her hands were itching to the touch the girl, and her mouth watered just thinking of _tasting _her.

There was still so much to show the little songstress, after all… And Santana hadn't even showed her what was in the second wardrobe…

Huffing, leaning back into her large, cushioned chair more like an impatient child who wasn't being allowed to play than an Archduchess of a large territory, Santana crossed her arms, glaring at the door.

If she wasn't going to be allowed to play with Rachel right now, she was at least going to have fun striking the fear of the Deep One into this messengers soul…

As she thought of all the ways to accomplish this without going _too far_, such as drawing her dagger, unnoticed to her a small, fluffy tail was wagging at an absurdly fast rate just under her chair, attached to a certain black and white puppy, tongue lolling out as he laid happily on his side just behind Santana's feet.

She jumped, feeling Gavin lick her ankle, and sighed. She knew better than to snap at him - he'd just look all hurt and she'd end up rubbing his belly because sad puppy face was not something she could deal with. Instead, she ignored the dog and turned her attention to where she could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

One of the pages entered followed by Carmine, Lord Rutherford's personal messenger. Both men swept into a brief bow.

She nodded at her page. "Leave us."

Once the man had vacated the room, Carmine nodded again. "Archduchess," he said respectfully.

"Carmine," she said. "Have a seat." As annoyed as she was with the time this was taking up, the young man looked absolutely beat. The ride from her territory to Matt's was not an easy one. She poured two goblets of wine, and passed one to him. "You have news for me?" she asked coolly.

The tall, thick set black man nodded while taking a deep sip of wine. "Aye, my lady. Lord Rutherford is happy to report that the project was successful," he reported.

Santana bit her lip, trying not to grin, and smacked the desk a few times in absolute joy. "Fabulous. Details?"

"There were eight dragons born three days ago," Carmine said, dropping his voice. "Three of them did not make it, leaving five strong ones."

"What do they look like?" Santana asked, trying to suppress the childlike glee she was feeling.

"Three are red, with golden scales. Two are black with silver underbellies and wings."

"How fast do they grow?"

"Fast as a puppy. We're not sure how big they'll get yet. The breeding project hasn't been this successful in generations, and the last ones were rather small."

Santana nodded, lost in thought.

"Lord Rutherford does advise…wishes to caution you, I suppose," Carmine said carefully. "Strictly speaking, our kingdom isn't supposed to breed dragons. It's a part of the agreement with the lands across the Three Seas. King Darren is…on board by default - ignoring the situation. Crown Prince Blaine and yourself have had a more active hand in the situation. None of the other High Houses know of this."

"I understand."

"He also wishes to extend a warm welcome to you and your house for the Summer Solstice Feast."

"I'm honored," Santana said, smiling. "I'll send him my answer in due course. Now, will you stay the night within the walls? I'm sure your journey was long."

"You are gracious as ever, my lady. Thank you."

"Indeed," she said, ringing for a servant.

As the servant and the messenger left, Santana felt a small paw bat at her ankles once more, and finally she grunted, shifting the chair back enough to see Gavin on his back, staring up a her, tongue out and eyes bright. She glared at the puppy, using one of her feet to lightly shove at him to get him to move, but he wrapped himself around it, believing her to be playing, and his tail kept wagging at a truly ridiculous pace.

"You are by far the most foolish and empty-headed mutt to ever curse these lands…" she grumbled, standing up and shaking him off as she did so. The puppy quickly scrambled to his feet, claws clacking at the stone floors as he followed Santana to the door.

She turned around, pointing her finger at him, and growled out in annoyance a harsh, "_Stay_," before leaving through one of the large oaken doors without a look back.

Gavin froze, sat down, and stared at the doors, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and tail moving back and forth slowly.

* * *

Sweaty, exhausted, and thoroughly put out, Rachel had made her way to her quarters, requesting a bad be made so that she could be presentable once again come supper. There was a loud knock, followed by the doors opening, and Rachel whirled around, covering herself in the robe she had been around to put on. "Who- Oh, m'lady. H-hello," she stuttered as Santana strode in, closing the door behind her and smirking softly.

"Preparing for me already, little songbird?" she asked as she drew closer.

"I- Um- In a way, Santana. I was about to bathe. I um…" she flushed. There was no way she was going to tell the Baroness about her failings against the practice dummy… "I exerted myself practicing dance while you were away."

Not quite believing it, but not feeling in the mood to question, Santana nodded, stepping closer and taking the robe from Rachel, gently sliding it around her body. "I see… Perhaps I should join you… Help you reach those… difficult to get to places…" she spoke, voice lowering as she tied the robe closed.

Mouth slightly agape, unsure of how to answer, Rachel could only stand there, and, smirk turning to a small smile, Santana used a finger to close the smaller woman's mouth, chuckling. "I jest. It would not be proper yet… But rest assured, I will certainly have you there eventually…" She leaned in then, kissing Rachel slowly, arms wrapping around her waist, and hummed as the woman responded.

They separated only when a servant knocked to inform that the bath was ready.

Santana spoke, "Go now. I will see you at supper." She kissed Rachel's cheek, then let her go, watching her leave through the doors quickly.

Licking her lips, Santana's smirk came back.

Sundown could not come fast enough…


	17. Interlude: Gavin

It was night fall, the sun having gone down hours ago, and little Gavin sat exactly where his Mistress had told him to, staring intently at the door as he waited for her return.

His eyes were drooping, tail wagging tiredly, and every so often his head would dip down, until it shot back to attention. He couldn't sleep, because Mistress had told him to sit and stay, and he was a good dog. A really good dog. And good dogs listened and sit and stayed when they were told.

Stomach growling, tongue lolling out, he panted in both sleepiness and thirst, absolutely positive that Mistress would return.

He was sure of it.

Most definitely.

Just as he was about to nod off completely, the door clicked, and his head shot up, tail managing to start wagging a little faster, though his eyes were still half closed.

Santana opened the door, calling back "I'll see you in a few, little songbird. Don't bother wearing clothes…" before she turned to enter the room.

She nearly tripped over the puppy, managing to stop herself just in time with an ungainly yelp of surprise. Straightening up, she was just about to yell in frustration, when she noticed that Gavin was _exactly _where she had left him _four hours ago._

"…Did you… _Gavin_…" Sighing, heart actually clenching a little at the sight of the exhausted puppy staring up at her in absolutely adoration, she felt herself cracking under the realization.

She had told him to sit and stay. And the stupid dog had actually done it. Exactly. Waiting for her specifically to tell him he could move again.

"You damn, stupid, foolish mutt…" she murmured, kneeling down to pick him up.

It was true she was growing a soft spot, sort of, for the dogs, but Santana was still intent on dealing with them as little as possible. And yet, how could she not react to this? He hadn't eaten, drank, nor even probably gone to bathroom (since both dogs knew better than to do that outside of specific parts of the castle). It was ridiculous…

And so very much like Gavin…

Almost instantly the puppy curled up into her arms, and Santana walked him down the hall, to the outside court, setting him down to allow him to relieve himself and drink from small pool just off to the side. When he sluggish trotted his way back to her, the Baroness picked him up once again, and by the time she had gotten to the nearest bed he shared with his sister (who was already in it and sound asleep), he was out like a light.

Gently, she laid him down, and shook her head as she straightened back up.

The dog was completely absurd. Stupid, even.

But by the High Ones… He was definitely starting to worm his way into her heart…

"Sleep well, you foolish mutt… Maybe I'll even sneak you some lamb tomorrow for being a good boy…" With that she made her way back to her quarters, knowing Rachel was waiting for her in her bed, and not wanting to keep herself or the younger woman waiting any longer.


	18. Episode 5: Moving Forward

The days pressed on, and finally the amount of work Santana had to do slacked off a bit. Rachel was simultaneously pleased and nervous. When Santana had been busy, it had been easier to not let herself be deluded with dreams of staying with the woman. Now she was growing dangerous attached to the Archduchess. Santana showered her with attention, and in the hours that they couldn't spend together, made certain that Rachel (and Sugar as well) had free roam of the castle and access to whatever she wanted. She'd spent most of the time while Santana was attending to official business by brushing up on her music - eagerly anticipating her vocal coach's arrival. The man had been delayed due to an official gathering at the royal court, but had sent a message earlier in the previous week saying he'd be there within the fortnight. Rachel also put more effort into brushing up on the kingdom's history, and practicing the sword drills Conrad had shown her, though she was still woefully inept at that. She'd taken, in the past hour, to just swinging at the practice dummy wildly in an effort to vent her frustration. As she drew back to take another swing, a gentle hand caught hers.

"Well it's no wonder you've been so worn out lately," Santana said, grinning.

"Santana! Er…I can explain…" she stammered, worried that the older woman would be mad.

"No need. I've been watching you for the past week, little songbird. Do you enjoy swordplay?"

Rachel looked from the sword, to the scarecrow, and back to Santana. "Not in the slightest, m'lady," she muttered, frustrated.

Santana's grin turned into a gentle smile as she kissed Rachel on the forehead. "I guessed as much. Which is why I bought you this." She brought her other hand from behind her back, producing a beautiful bow of deep red wood, and a quiver full of arrows. "I thought it might be more to your style, and Duchess Jones owed me a favor. She sent it right over."

"It's beautiful," Rachel said, taking the bow gingerly. "But…"

"Do not be troubled. Master Lewis is an expert marksman as well as swordsman. He shall teach you. But not at the moment, for there is something more important."

"What's that, m'lady?"

"Jesse St. James has arrived, and he wishes to meet you."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Archduchess' quarters, a little redhead and two well-known puppies were, for lack of better word, snooping around.

Sugar had taken to exploring every nook and cranny she could get into, and more often than not the puppies were right there with her. She'd been waiting _forever _for Santana to leave her quarters, which was also where her study was, and the second she had seen the regal woman disappear down corridor, her and the puppies had sneaked inside the room.

Angua sat near the door, looking somewhat nervously between the door and Sugar, who was sitting in Santana's chair, Gavin standing on the desk as they book looked at all the papers and the few maps on the oaken surface. The female puppy whimpered anxiously.

"Shhhhhh. You must be quiet, Ana. Someone might hear you," shushed the young girl.

Climbing down from the chair, she rushed over to the bedchamber and over to the nearest wardrobe, Gavin scrambling to catch up, toppling onto the floor and rolling awkwardly before managing to get his feet back under him and rushing over to Sugar, tongue out and eyes excited.

Sugar opened the large double doors, eyes widening at the elegant, short gowns, regal, light armor, and the like. Silks, expensive black leathers, gold studded belts, everything. "Oh…" Immediately she grabbed one of the belts, the heavy leather and jeweled studded strip falling down to the stone floor with a loud _**cha-thunk**_. The girl pouted, then shrugged and let it drop, moving onto the next wardrobe.

The wood was darker, and when she tried to open it, it was locked. Pout deepening, but undetered, Sugar took out a small, folded over piece of leather from the little satchel around her shoulder. She took a needle, then, grinning, went to work on the lock. Gavin was jumping around her excitedly, Angua looked more anxious at the sight of Sugar picking the lock, and when the _click _sounded the puppy laid down, paws over her eyes and a low whine coming from her throat.

"Yay! I'm getting really good at this," Sugar exclaimed happily, opening the doors wide.

There, on organized display, were whips of all sizes, manacles of all sizes, and various other strange items of varying shapes that she could not recognize, along with some strange harnesses. Cocking her head to the side, she picked up a glass vial from one of the shelves, narrowing her eyes curiously. "Length serum? That sounds stupid," she murmured, then put it back. "This one is boring," concluded the girl. "Come on guys. Let's go back to the study. I saw some chests and I bet I can unlock those, too."

* * *

Rachel was shaking slightly with excitement by the time they reached the music hall. Santana leaned against the wall near the door as she walked across to the piano.

A young man sat there, playing a slow, low number. He looked up at her and smiled brightly. "Ah, Miss Rachel!" he said, standing and taking both of her hands. "Jesse St. James, and I'll be your vocal coach. Shoulders back," he said, fixing her posture. "And sing," he said, sitting back down. He began to play again.

Rachel, overwhelmed and slightly confused, asked, "Sing what? I…I don't have anything truly prepared."

"Sing what comes to mind…what's in your heart. Preparation, my dear Rachel, is a luxury. The artist must be ready to perform at the King's command - to use a recent experience - and the music must flow through them as surely as if they had a week's, month's, year's time to prepare. Now, sing."

Rachel took a few deep breaths, and listened to what the man was playing. It wasn't so much of a tune as a…guideline. It could be anything, and anything could go with it. It was an adaptable melody, so she picked something she'd done before.

_Somewhere down this road_

_I know someone's waiting._

_Years of dreams just can't be wrong._

_Arms will open wide,_

_I'll be safe and wanted,_

_Finally home where I belong. _

_Well starting here my life begins._

_Starting now I'm learning fast._

_Courage see me through,_

_Heart I'm trusting you,_

_On this journey to the past._

Jesse smiled brightly and kept playing, obviously pleased. He nodded for her to continue singing.

In the back of the room, Santana just smiled and slipped out quietly.

She knew how much Rachel had been practicing on her own, and was sure the practice would go well. She headed back to her chambers. She needed to finish her letter to Matt before the day was out. Carmine would be leaving for the Midlands again just after the evening meal. Why he wanted to ride through that territory at night was beyond her, but the messenger was quite the adventuresome lad. She pushed the door to her study open and stopped. Angua was making odd whining noises in front of her desk, but that wasn't what triggered her "Something's Up" senses. Gavin was nowhere to be seen. That was odd. Angua out in the open and her brother hidden? There were also papers shuffled on her usually neat desk, and a few odds and end out that she was sure she'd put away.

"Gavin?" she called, hoping he hadn't eaten another one of her shoes.

The dog trotted out from behind her desk, looking supremely guilty.

"What have you done this time?"

There was a bump from under the desk, and Santana jumped back grabbing her sword. "Who is it? Come out now! I command you!"

Sugar crawled out from under the desk, looking fearful.

The red haze of anger built up in Santana, but she fought it down. And then, she hesitated. Her study was locked when she wasn't in it, so the girl must've gotten in through her chambers.

"Stay there," she said, moving to her room. It looked okay, minus the fact that both her wardrobes were open. She groaned, hoping the girl didn't know what any of that stuff was for. Going back into her study, she found Sugar and both the dogs with their heads hung. "Right," she said. "You seem like a smart girl, so I'm sure you know that locked doors tend to mean 'keep out'."

Sugar nodded.

"And why, may I ask, were you snooping in my chambers?"

Frozen, staring up at the much taller woman, Sugar struggled to come up with an acceptable, charismatic answer, but found her usual talents for the spoken word completely derailed. "Um… Because I could…?" was all that came out of her mouth, before she could stop it.

Of course she had reasons.

She didn't really trust the Baroness, nor her servants. She had been hearing the worst of tails and gossip all over town, and when she hid behind the corners and in the nooks of the manor to eavesdrop, few of the those who served the woman had anything good to say about her sister.

It angered her greatly, yet what could she do? Outwardly, the Lady Lopez seemed to treat Rachel perfectly well, and Sugar knew her older sister was enamored greatly by the woman's charms.

So, of course, the young Berry had taken it upon herself to try and see what the Baroness had planned for her sister, in the only way she knew how.

However, she hadn't planned on being caught… So, flight or fight instincts kicking in, Sugar took a small step to the side, then tried making a run for it past Santana, as quick as her little legs would carry her.

She didn't get very far before Santana grabbed the back of her dress and lifted her up easily to eye level, raising her brow in a decidedly unimpressed manner.

She glared at the older woman. "I'm good at finding things out," she grumbled. "I just wanted to check."

"Check what?" Santana asked, losing what little patience she had.

"That you weren't going to hurt my sister!"

Santana blinked, and let go of her. "Wait…what?"

"All of town's talking about it," Sugar explained, glad that the woman looked less angry now. "How you stole Rachel away from Baron Hudson. I was staying at Puck's tavern alone, and I heard stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

Sugar shrugged. "Lot's of stuff. I didn't understand most of it, but it sounded bad."

Santana sighed. She wasn't great with kids, but she knew she needed to address this. She bent a little so that she was face to face with the 11 year old. "Listen, Sugar… no harm is going to come to your sister, or you. I care for her, and I want to make sure that she's happy here. Do you understand?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Good. Now…no more snooping around my chambers. You can go wherever you like in the manor, but my study and bedroom are off limits."

"Yes, m'lady."

"Go to. Find something to amuse yourself that doesn't involve picking locks." She smiled as the girl scampered away. She was adorable, but the sooner she could get her into the Corcoran school, the better. "Edmund!" she called to the page just beyond the door.

The man came in and bowed low. "Yes, Baroness?"

"Would you send one of the riders into the city proper to call on Headmistress Corcoran?" she asked, beckoning him to follow her into her study. "Ask her to the palace at her earliest convenience. Also, have them stop by the bank and open an account in my name for Sugar Berry. The girl will need money for uniforms and such." She scribbled a note on her official paper and handed the scroll to him.

"Right away, m'lady."

Santana walked to the window and leaned against it, wondering if the other nobles were having as eventful a week as she was….


	19. Chapter 19

The salty air of the Western Sea engulfed the two men as their boat made it to the docks. Even though they were plainly dressed, there was a certain…way about them. Perhaps it was the way they carried themselves, or the illusion of effortless power, that made any passing onlooker know that these were nobles.

* * *

Running through the corridor, Sugar was less uneasy, but just because the Baroness said something, didn't mean other people were agreeing with it.

She decided that, while she had time, she needed to make a list of everyone that talked badly about her sister. Because nobody did that. Ever. Sugar wasn't going to allow it.

She knew her alphabet, and figured that as long as she labeled each person as a single letter, she'd remember who she was talking about. She was good at things like that, too. And then, when she had the chance, she'd get revenge on them. She'd start with the people in the manor, and then start on the folks in her village.

And as long as she was sneaky, no one would ever know.

* * *

Gavin sat where he had been, staring at his mistress as she stood by the window. He whined, tail wagging and paws lifting and pressing against the floor as she squirmed in place, and finally Santana looked at him, rolling her eyes.

"Stupid mutt…" she mumbled, before finally saying louder, "Come here, Gavin…"

Immediately the dog was up and racing over to her, so quickly that he, again, tripped over his large paws in his haste to get to her. Angua had patted out the door, most likely to mind Rachel, and Santana reluctantly picked the puppy up, grimacing as he struggled to get his tongue close enough to her face to lick her.

She hated the damned dog.

Except she really _didn't_. She just _wanted to_.

"Come on, Gavin. We might as well get you familiar with the hunting grounds…" muttered the Baroness as she set him down long enough to lock everything back up and double check her desk before picking the puppy back up and heading to the stables.

This "Hudson Husky" better have the knack for hunting that the Baron said he did. Otherwise Santana might seriously consider throwing him off the manor walls…

(She wouldn't really, but she was endlessly annoyed at how just the thought made her heart squeeze uncomfortably.)

* * *

Somewhere in the North, Baron Hudson sneezed hard, and his companions around the fire looked at him curiously.

"Are you alright, m'lord?" one of them asked.

The large man nodded, waving it off. "Aye, I am fine. It could only be the smoke, surely."

* * *

Rachel was breathing hard, never having gone through breathing exercises before. Sure, she'd sung for shows in Puck's tavern, but this was different. This was _work_. Despite Jesse's relentless encouragement, she was tired.

"Sit," he said, steering her to a chair. "We'll rest your voice for now. Take a look at these." He spread a few sheets of music across the desk that the servants had set up. "What's this note?" he asked, tapping the first note of the bar.

"I…don't know. I've never read music before."

"Then we'll start at the beginning - I find it's the best place to start anyway," he said with a smile. "You must practice music every day. Not just your voice, but your knowledge of music as well. I have with me many records. You will listen and learn many styles. And you will study the books of music as well. Your lady tells me you enjoy reading?"

"Yes," Rachel said. "And she's not _my _lady. Not as such…."

He gave her a Look. "In any case, think of these sheets as an extra component to your studies. Now then. This note is the middle C…."

* * *

Santana set Gavin down and scratched his ear as she chose a leash. She had hooked him to the lead and was about to call for one of her pages to accompany her to the hunting grounds, when Nigel came running in.

"M'lady! An eagle just came from Baron Karofsky! It says it's urgent."

Indeed, when she took it, she saw the dark red ink that signified a message of high importance. "Thank you. Stay a moment." Her eyes darted across the paper.

**_Santana,_**

**_I write urgently to inform you of a situation at the hold. The prisoners have staged an uprising, resulting in the deaths of three guards and the injury of another ten. I beg you to send reinforcements as soon as you can. We've managed to contain the situation, but I fear it is far from over. Thank you, my lady._**

**_Baron David Ian Karofsky, Eighteenth of his Name._**

An uprising? That hadn't happened in years! And there had already been deaths. "Nigel," she said sharply. "Summon the guards to the courtyard. Quickly, boy."

"Yes, m'lady!" he said, running off to his task.

* * *

Sugar around a corner, pausing to check that it was clear, before continuing on, looking around to double check she had places to duck for cover when needed, which came in handy a minute later when a messenger ran down the halls and she had to duck under a covered table.

Once the footsteps were far enough away, Sugar crawled out, continuing on to the kitchen. She was hungry, for one, but she was also certain she'd finally located the servants door that went between it and the Grand Hall. And, if the maps she had been able to scan in Santana's study were right (and they should be), there was another servant door from there to a usually blocked off area of the manor-castle.

In theory, Sugar had free roam, she knew.

But she also knew that when Santana said "free roam of wherever she wanted to go", she didn't mean the out-of-the-way rooms, or halls, etc. And was okay. The Baroness wouldn't find out, anyway. Sugar wouldn't get caught again, she was sure.

Slipping into the kitchen, maneuvering around the servants there easily, practically going unnoticed, she swiped a bread roll, ducked down under one of the heavy tables, and then grinned when she found the wood panel in the stone, hidden behind several barrels. Clearly this passage was no longer used, but she was positive it was is still open, in case of emergencies.

Sliding the panel open, Sugar finished off her bread, then went in, leaving the wood cracked just the slightest bit, in case she had to turn around. She took out a small, homemade torch she had learned how to make from 'Puck', at the tavern, lit it up, and began down the long, stone tunnel.

* * *

Gavin sat forlornly up at his mistress, the lead hanging from his mouth, ears drooped, and tail no longer wagging in excitement.

He had a feeling there wasn't going to be a walk anymore…

Whining, standing up and padding his way over to Santana, he pressed his head up against the leather of her left boot, then flopping down on the foot, big paws splayed out as he looked up at her with his big, sad puppy eyes, whining and whimpering sadly, the leash _still _in his mouth.

Santana sighed. Not that she was going soft or anything, but she did actually feel bad about getting the mutt's hopes up. "It's okay, boy," she said wearily, scooping him up. "I'd rather be hunting to, no mistake. We'll go in a bit." She marched out to the main doors, passing him off to Nigel before she went outside. She was glad, too, because her entire House Guard was there already. Consisting of about 50 men and women, they were all directly sworn to the Lopez banner. There was the other guard as well, the Lowlands Rangers, but she wanted this taken care of quickly and efficiently, and she trusted no one better than these.

"Markus," she called, striding over to one of the captains. "You will take three men and ride east to Duchess Jones' territory. Tell her of the rebellion, and inform her that we may be sending prisoners to the Merconton Hold."

"Aye, your grace," he said, saluting. He nodded at the three closest to him and they made for the stables.

"Cynara?"

Another captain approached. "Yes, your grace?"

"You will take 30 men and make haste to Atlas Hold. I shall inform Baron Karofsky that you are coming. Use only necessary force to bring the prisoners to heel. I don't want any more injuries and no…excesses on the part of our guards."

"Aye, my lady. I shall see to it at once."

Santana waited until Cynara had picked her riders and then addressed the rest of the group. "The rest of you will stay in the city proper, within hearing distance of the horns. We shall sound them if we need you."

There was a short chorus of assent, and the knights dispersed.

Santana walked back into the castle and laughed at the sight before her.

Nigel was on the floor with Gavin, playing tug-o-war with a bit of rope. The boy jumped up when he noticed her. "Er…apologies, your grace."

"No need," she said, grinning. "Now I know who to come to when he needs a playmate. Thank you, Nigel, I'll take him now. Come, Gavin."

The dog took his lead in his mouth and trailed happily behind her.

* * *

Rachel watched the riders out of sight. It was odd, the House Guard being sent out at a random time like this. She hoped everything was okay. She picked up her music and stacked it neatly on the desk.

A knock came at the door and Santana walked in.

"I see you've finished for the day," the noble said.

"Yes. Jesse's choosing music he thinks will suit my voice."

"I imagine it will be hard to narrow it down," Santana complimented. "I'm taking Gavin and Angua for a hunt. Would you like to join me?"

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Of course! I've never been on a hunt before…won't I be in the way?"

"Not at all, my songbird. In any case, it won't be a true hunt. I simply want to get these beasts of yours…" she nodded to the dogs, "acquainted with the hunting ground. Shall we find you something suitable to wear? I believe Deakon made you a few different options."

* * *

_**LbN: Thanks for all of your sweet reviews! There's a new poll up on my profile, if you want to vote. We'll try to have the next chapter to you ASAP. :)  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

Sugar pressed herself against the wall just outside the kitchen and listened to the servants' conversation. Her spot was perfect. If she was still, she could hear everything, and she was in a blind spot so she wouldn't be seen…

She had gotten turned around in the tunnels, but she figured that she'd just have to look in Santana's desk to find some proper blueprints, and she could do that later. For now, she had found this perfect little hiding spot, where she could hear everything perfectly.

"Can't believe the Lady has taken in that peasant…" she heard a young servant girl mutter to a friend as they walked by.

"None of that, Marie. I'm sure she'll be gone soon enough. It isn't possible for someone like the Baroness to keep her around much longer," came the reply before they were out of hearing range.

Moments later two older women approached, and Sugar kept as still as possible.

"The little tramp," whispered one tersely in a huff. "Flutters around without a care in the world, doesn't lift a finger for work! She best learn her place soon enough."

Then the two were gone as well.

The longer time went on, the more Sugar heard, and the angrier she became.

Not all of the servants were malicious, and a few, such as Cordelia, were openly pleased with the presence of Rachel. But many were doubtful at best, and a few had names for her sister that Sugar had only heard drunk men call the bar wenches before getting slapped… Grinding her teeth, little fists shaking, she decided she had best move on. If she heard anymore, she'd snap, and she needed to be able to come back with parchment and a charcoal.

* * *

Outside, near the smallest hunting grounds afforded to the Archduchess, Santana and Rachel, along with Nigel and two horses (Nigel's and Santana's, as Rachel was not at all ready to ride at a steady pace), followed behind the year-old puppies as they ran and tumbled (in Gavin's case) ahead, making way for the small forest just up ahead.

As they rode, Rachel leaned back into Santana, smiling at the sight of the two young dogs. "They're so adorable… Truly a blessing," she spoke.

Santana rolled her eyes. "That is one way to say it, yes," replied Santana back, scoffing. She got a light slap on the thigh for her comment, and smirked a little, pleased that Rachel was apparently comfortable enough to do so without thinking about it.

"Shush. You adore them, you know that," shot back Rachel confidently. Santana shook her head.

"Angua, perhaps. She's very clever. But I'm not so sure about Gavin. Baron Hudson claims he has a knack for the hunt. I don't see it…" It didn't help that just then Gavin tripped over a tree root…

Rachel giggled. "Perhaps then, he shall surprise you. He's completely enamored by you, you know. He looks at you as though you raise the sun in the morning and the stars at night." It was the cutest thing Rachel had ever seen, she was sure. The puppy, right away, had taken to Santana, despite all the Baroness' protests. And he tried so hard to impress her, and be everywhere she was at all times.

Grunting, rolling her eyes again, Santana sighed. "Yes, I am aware…"

They arrived at the edge of the forest then, and Santana dismounted, then helped Rachel down. Looking to Nigel as he fitted the dogs with hunting harnesses and leashes, the Archduchess spoke, "Rachel and I are going to hide ourselves in the forest. When I whistle, let Gavin loose. We'll test Angua after, assuming he is able to find us. Give him an hour to do so. Once the time as passed, blow your horn, and Rachel and I shall return."

"Yes, m'lady," replied Nigel, holding back the straining puppies, who were eagerly trying to get to their mistresses. Santana looked at them both sternly.

"Sit," she ordered, and immediately both dogs did so. Rachel giggled from behind the women; Gavin's tongue was out and he was staring at Santana with wide, excited eyes, whereas Angua looked attentive and ready, sitting up straight.

They were such opposites… It was fantastic, though the smaller woman.

She kneeled next to them and gave them a few pats. "They're both trained to come to our whistle, and both of them have one specific whistle to call them. Try not to let Gavin pull your arm off when we whistle for him," she added with a smirk.

"No, m'lady."

"Stay," she said to the dogs.

The dogs were still…well, mostly still, as she took Rachel's hand and led her down the forest path.

"What exactly is there to hunt in these…uh…woods?" Rachel asked softly.

"Deer, mostly," Santana told her. "There are some pheasants and wild pigs as well."

"Pigs?"

"The tuskless kind. I'm not a fan of putting myself in mortal danger while getting in my exercise."

"Don't you joust for fun?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"No, I prefer foot combat. Swinging swords and axes and maces at other nobles. Much less lethal." She laughed at the look Rachel gave her. "Ah, here we are." She nodded to the sign and steered them off the path. "We're going into the actual wood now - off the path so the dogs will have to track us rather than simply following the road."

"I see. How far in will we go?"

"About a mile. Far enough that they'll have a job finding us, but close enough that they'll still be able to hear the whistle."

They continued down a long slope in the wood, and through the trees. Rachel was glad Master Deakon had made a set of pants for her, because there was no way in the Seven Hells she'd be able to do this in a dress.

Finally, they stopped and waited near a small pool. Santana took out a silver whistle and gave two short blasts on it. They rang out loud and clear in the quiet wood.

"And now, we wait," she said, smiling and sitting with her back to a small boulder.

Rachel curled up beside her and absentmindedly began drawing notes in the dirt.

"Before I sent Markus off, he went into the city to the Corcoran School. I shall be entertaining Miss Corcoran tomorrow, so you and Sugar will need to be there. I'm sure it will be no trouble to get your sister into the school."

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel said, smiling. "Sugar's…rambunctious at times. I think time at school with girls her own age will do her a world of good."

"Indeed," Santana said, deciding not to mention the earlier example of the girl's "rambunctiousness".

"How long do you think it will take him to find us?" Rachel said, standing up and stretching.

Santana did the same. "Not sure. I allowed an hour, but sometimes it takes dogs a while to get the hang of things. Dance with me while we wait?"

Rachel giggled and swept the Archduchess up into a quicker dance than normal, leading this time.

This was unexpected, but Santana was pleased as Rachel taught her the dance.

However, they'd barely been dancing for five minutes when they heard rustling in the trees. They broke apart, staring unbelieving at the tree line.

"No way…." Santana said.

* * *

_Human human human human, _Gavin thought, running full tilt in a straight line. The small blueish-green boy had unhooked him as soon as the whistle sounded, and he'd only hesitated a moment before leaving his sister to find his mistresses. The heavy red scent and the robust purple sent were bright and glowing in front of him….

…and then they weren't. He nearly tumbled over himself in his haste to stop and turn around.

_Human? _He snuffled quickly back the way he came, and found the red and purple leading off into the tall, scratchy things. He snuffled up to one, lifted his leg to mark it, and barreled off into the trees again with a loud howl. This time, he slowed a bit, expecting his two favorite scents to twist and turn. And turn they did, a few times. Then he picked up the scent of water near them. With another loud bark, he sped up.

* * *

Santana braced herself just in time for the dog to come barreling into her, knocking her down.

Rachel laughed and clapped. "Good boy, Gavin! It only took him…ten minutes," she said, checking her watch.

"What the hell?" Santana asked quietly, looking in awe at the dog who looked supremely pleased with himself. "Er…right. Good boy!" she said, pulling a scrap of lamb from a pouch at her belt. "Sit."

Gavin sat, but he was fairly wiggling with happiness. He tore into the bit of lamb as Santana whistled for Angua.

An hour later they all sat near the water, Angua and Gavin rolling around in the shallows, Nigel with the horse a few yards away as they drank, and Santana and Rachel sitting comfortably under a tree.

Rachel had a small, smug smile across her lips, and Santana, not one to let that go, reached over to her, pulling the woman's head down to her chest with a smirk and laying her hand into her hair, mussing it up.

"Santana!" shrieked the singer indignantly, trying to escape the strong old, slapping the Baroness' thigh and struggling, though it wasn't doing much good. Santana just laughed.

"Serves you right for that look on your pretty little face, songbird!"

"Let me go! This is very rude!"

Santana did let Rachel go, but waited till the woman was pushing against her, and she went toppling to her back. Immediately the Baroness was atop her, body flush to Rachel's, hands pinning the smaller woman's hand just above her head, a devlish smirk gracing her lush lips. Rachel blushed fiercely. "S-Santana- N-" but she was cut off by a soft kiss; much softer than she had expected.

"I cannot wait for this evening," murmured the Baroness against Rachel's lips. "I want to feel you writhing under me, my little songbird. You'll sing out my name… I will do things to you that would make even The Higher Ones blush and hide their faces…" she continued to husk, and the peasant woman felt a shudder race up her spine as her mouth went dry.

"Y-yes, m'lady," she squeaked, unable to tear her gaze from Santana's dark, nearly black eyes.

Suddenly there was a blast from a horn a long way off.

Santana made the world's most pathetic noise and slumped against Rachel, who giggled. "The High Ones must be mad at me. That's the only explanation for all these interruptions."

"That, or the fact that you're the third most powerful person in the kingdom and there are many demands on your time," Rachel said, laughing and trying to push the baroness off of her.

"No," Santana said, cuddling closer. "I've displeased a deity or two. Do you think a sacrifice would work? Where's Gavin?"

"Santana! You are not sacrificing our dog to the High Ones just to get alone time with me!"

Santana grinned and stood, helping Rachel up. "Very well. I suppose we should make our way back. I'll have to see what the fuss is about."

Leaving the wood took quite less time than entering, because they found the path and rode the horse back. Nigel had volunteered to walk the dogs back, because they hadn't been able to coax Angua out of the water…. Once they'd reached the edge of the hunting grounds, Santana kicked Firebolt and they galloped quickly south toward the manor.

The rest of the Guard who hadn't gone out to the Hold were assembled there by the time they rode up. Santana reined in the horse and hopped down to help Rachel dismount. "What's happened?" she asked the servant running to her.

"Baron Karofsky's written again, my lady," he said quickly.

"So soon?" Santana asked, a slight feeling of panic beginning to rise in her chest.

"It seems the prisoners…." He trailed off, glancing at Rachel.

"Speak freely, man, there isn't time for hesitation it would seem," Santana snapped. She caught the slight scowl and the way the man's eyes just barely flickered back to Rachel before he managed to retain his polite, neutral expression.

"The prisoners had been in contact with raiders outside of the Hold. They…they were able to somehow produce Nightfyre and smuggle it in to them."

The color drained from Santana's face. "Is Baron Karofsky alright?"

"Yes, my lady, but he says the casualties are growing. He's written to Count Chang as well, and says the man is sending doctors from Granatrova down by Airship."

Santana stood there, staring at Dave's messy handwriting on the small scrap of paper. She tried not to notice the small smear of blood on the left corner. "Ten more guards were killed," she said quietly, crushing the letter in her fist. "Collum!"

One of the captains strode over. "Your orders, my lady?"

"Take your unit to the Hold. Assist Baron Karofsky in putting a stop to this rebellion. Use any means necessary," she added darkly. "I'll see those bastards rotting in Merconton by the end of the week."

"Aye, my lady." He saluted smartly and ran back to his horse.

Santana watched them out of sight with a worried expression. "It's turned out to be a very interesting week…."

Rachel took her hand, unsure of what to say, or even if there was anything she could say.

Santana kissed her on the side of the head. "Let's get inside. I may have to leave if this gets any worse…."


	21. Interlude: The Shadow

The two person table was laid for a lavish noon meal. Kurt sat and poured two goblets of wine while he waited on the boy Azimio was fetching. He smiled, looking around fondly. This room was used for the upperclassmen's formal dining affairs. Only ever the upperclassmen. To someone who hadn't gone to the school, this would be hard to understand - the room looked no different than the other dining halls at first glance. But a second, closer look would show you all the little things meant to test the boys graduating from the academy. The little vials mixed in with the oil and vinegar shakers…the edges of the tables that dipped slightly, signifying something hidden there… the slats in the walls that looked like clever decoration, but were really for crossbows.

Gods, he missed this place sometimes.

"Your grace?"

Looking up, he smiled at Azimio and the boy. "Afternoon," he said, nodding to the chair across from him.

"Your…your grace," the boy said, bowing nervously. He was muscular, but the lean kind - obviously an athlete, but not one of the circus strongmen types. He walked over to the table, sidestepping a couple of times (because yes, those sinister looking tiles were sinister looking for a reason).

"And your name is?"

"Yaakov the Shadow, my lord."

"Your real name."

He paused, only for a moment, before saying, "Jacob Puckerman."

Kurt nodded, passing one of the goblets to him. "Puckerman…that's quite a common name in the Lowlands…but not here in Avalone."

The boy was quiet.

"Every boy here has a story," Kurt said gently. "No need to be ashamed of yours."

Jacob looked up at him then. "My mother is from Lorentium. She worked in the mining village there. I don't know my father. I came here on scholarship when I was ten."

"Indeed. Eat, and we shall tell you of our proposition."

Jacob closed his eyes for a few moments, as if he was praying.

Kurt's smile grew wider. The boy was good - he was using his other senses to try and detect any danger. Probably, from the way he was breathing, trying to detect any of the major poisons they tended to use.

Jacob began eating after a moment. "Master Adams said you may have some business for me."

"We need a new spy," Kurt said without preamble. "And you've come highly recommended to us."

"I'm honored, my lo—" he cut off suddenly. Calmly, but quickly, he dumped an ornately prepared lobster from its platter and tossed the silver dish like a frisbee, deflecting an arrow from its course straight to Kurt's head. "Apologies, my lord. Someone's playing silly buggers."

Kurt laughed. "We think you'll do nicely. Tell us…are you ready to leave this place? Before our last man…er…departed, he'd brought some fascinating rumors back from Carmel - Count Chang's territory. We are eager to know more. "

Jacob smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Rachel could tell immediately that the atmosphere in the manor had changed. It was quiet, but it was the sort of quiet you get just before the heads start to roll. There were a lot more servants around, as well as the Rangers who had been called in, but they moved in quiet groups rather than the chatty bustle that was normal.

"Given...recent circumstances," Santana said, "Headmistress Corcoran has agreed to accept Sugar into the school without an interview. She'll be here to pick Sugar up in the morning."

"That's wonderful!" Rachel said. "I remember the school. I loved it there -hopefully Sugar will too."

"She'll be well taken care of, I know it. Would you like to tell her? I believe she's with Master Ewen, training down by the stables. I have a few matters I need to attend to, but then we can all have a late lunch together."

"That sounds wonderful! I'll go tell her now."

Santana gave her a short kiss before heading toward her office. She sighed, not really knowing what to do next. Dave was...well, like her little brother in a way. She wanted to head out on Firebolt right now and make every one of those prisoners pay. She wanted to swoop in and take care of business and save the day. It was her nature. But she couldn't - because Atlas Hold was David's. Other leaders of the Lowlands, her father included, wouldn't have cared, but she knew how hard Dave worked. How he cherished his title and wanted to bring nothing but honor to his House. So she would wait until he summoned her. She'd sent the backup, now she'd wait.

She flung herself into a chair with a sigh - she hated waiting.

"Baroness?"

"Come in, Nigel. Would you tell Graves to have Firebolt ready in the morning? I'd like to be leaving by noonday if it comes to it."

"Aye, Mistress. Er..."

"Yes?"

"Shall I...make other arrangements as well?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will Miss Rachel be staying with us while you're gone?"

"Of course she will."

There was an awkward silence as the boy fidgeted.

"Nigel, I wouldn't dream of asking you to tell tales on the other members of my household, but if you have some...general concern, I'd appreciate it if you let me know."

"No, mistress," he said, blushing and looking down. "No concern."

"Very well. Off with you, then."

He bowed and retreated, leaving her to chuckle to herself. The boy was a notorious tattle tale, a trait that had been trained out of him for the most part, but still sort of lingered. The glances and whispers Rachel had garnered were starting to bother Santana, so she had a feeling -

There was a loud thump, and a panel in the side wall slid open, revealing Sugar.

Santana jumped and looked wildly around. "How...what on...how did you know about that passage?" she demanded.

"Not important," Sugar said, panting. "I need to talk to you."

A guard rushed in. "Everything alright, Baroness?"

"Fine, Jon. You may leave us. What is it, Sugar?" Santana asked, seriously concerned. The girl was looking at her with a mixture of anger and anxiety. In the little time she'd known the girl, those were not two traits she'd come to associate with her.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"I could be, yes."

"And I'll be at the Corcoran School?"

"Yes. Learning to be a lady." Santana nearly laughed when Sugar scowled at her. "Which, I appreciate, is not an ambition of every member of our sex. However, you need a formal education, and this school is one of the best in the Lowlands."

"You're leaving Rachel here by herself!"

Something in the way Sugar said that, coupled with Nigel's behavior, and the fact that the kid apparently knew some quiet ways around the castle, spiked Santana's nerves. "Do you know something I should know?" she asked gently.

Sugar scoffed.

Santana grinned. Kid may be obnoxious, but the Baroness could always admire balls of steel.

"You're leaving her with a bunch of servants who hate her!" Sugar said. "We're commoners, Baroness, in case you've forgotten. She's a commoner just like them, but you've made it so they have to treat her like she's important."

"She is important."

If Sugar had rolled her eyes any harder, they would've fallen out. "Just...I won't be here to protect her. So make sure there's someone here who will." She marched out of the room, kicking Jon the Guard in the shins as she walked past.

Santana sat down softly in her chair, mind racing. "Jon?" she called softly.

"Aye, your grace?" the Guard asked, entering the room.

"Can you fetch Nigel and Cordelia to me, please?" she asked. "And Master Ridcully, if he's not busy."

"Of course, your grace. Right away."

Santana sat very still after he left, trying not to give in to the Lopez nature of worst case scenario imagining. It wasn't working. But surely her servants were loyal and….

Ah, the little voice inside her said, _but they're only loyal to you. Not to the commoner you've set above them.  
_

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later, and the three servants walked in. The all bowed low and stood waiting. Nigel was fidgeting, not liking the look on his mistress's face. Ridcully was a bit anxious as well, since Santana didn't have a need for magical services usually. Only Cordelia was at ease. She'd watched over the Archduchess since the girl was small, and she knew this would be a relatively calm storm.

"I'm promoting you," Santana said without preamble.

The three glanced at each other then turned back to her.

"Nigel, you're growing into a hard-working young lad. I know you're trustworthy. You'll be head of the menagerie from now on."

The boy's eyes got wide. "Th-thank you, m'lady."

"Currently your responsibilities only include making sure Lady Rachel's dogs behave themselves…but I have a good feeling we'll be…er…expanding those duties soon. You'll also be acting as Rachel's page for the time being. Understand?"

"Yes, m'lady. Thank you."

"Indeed. You may leave now and report to Rachel."

He bowed and scuttled out of the room.

"What I have to say to the pair of you won't come as a shock," she began. "Even though it was for me. I've come to realize that I've put Rachel in…a rather delicate, and quite possibly uncomfortable, situation. I'm sure she'll be busy working with Mr. St. James, but I'd like you to attend her, Cordelia. Make sure she isn't lonely and has everything she needs."

"Of course, your grace," the older woman said, nodding. "And, if I might, your grace?"

"Speak freely."

"Perhaps Lady Rachel would find some time in the city refreshing. Maybe a day or two exploring. I understand she hasn't been to the Angelion city proper in years."

"I think that would be an excellent idea. I mean to leave by midday tomorrow, if Baron Karofsky summons me, or worse yet, if I hear nothing from him. The day after, you may arrange a coach and write to Desmond, my friend at the Centre for Culture and Arts. Have him arrange a tour."

"Indeed, your grace."

"Ridcully, I want you to send me a fire message if anything goes wrong," Santana said. "Anything at all."

"Yes, mistress."

She sighed. "I hate to leave you like this, but…."

"Please don't trouble yourself, my lady," Cordelia said. "The manor and Lady Rachel will be well looked after."

"Thank you."

* * *

Rachel's fingers flew across the keys as she struggled to keep in time with the metronome. She turned, hearing the door close for the third time. First it had been a surly Sugar, coming to beg not to be sent to school. Then it had been Nigel with the news that he was now her page. Now it was Santana, looking a bit tired.

"Have you finished practicing for the day?" she asked.

"Yes," Rachel said, standing up. She hesitated for a moment, and then took the noble's hand. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly.

Santana smiled - really smiled - and squeezed Rachel's hand. "I am. As loathe as I am to do this, I fear I must leave you tomorrow. I need to see the damage for myself."

"I understand. But I'll be fine. Jesse has plenty of music for me to work on, and I can brush up on my history while you're gone."

Santana leaned in and kissed her. "It shan't be for long. When I come back, we'll make plans for the Harvest Feast. Let's go down to supper," she said, holding out an arm for Rachel to take.

* * *

The ride to Atlas Hold was four hours long, riding at full speed the whole time. Santana had spent a fitful night watching Rachel sleep peacefully beside her. She hadn't wanted to leave the girl like this…but she had her duties…. The prisoners responsible would rue the day they decided to stand against the Lopez and Karofsky banners….

The morning had dawned bright and surprisingly cold for the last month of summer, and after a short breakfast with her songbird and seeing the younger Berry off in Miss Corcoran's coach, Santana had kissed Rachel goodbye and led the seventeen Lowlands Rangers off to the southwest of the territory.

Even though they were still a few miles out, Santana started to notice destruction. Tracks of land with scorch marks from the Nightfyre, broken trees… a few bodies from where the Guard had given chase.

The hold was an expansive circular complex, the walls of black stone over fifteen feet high. The masonry had fallen in a few places, and smoke billowed off of one of the eastern towers. The trees around here were completely broken, and the ground was sticky with blood and other things that Santana didn't care to contemplate. The eye took them in, but years of battle and training had taught her brain to treat the carnage as nothing more than scenery - as you would look upon a lake or a rose bush.

The heavy iron doors swung open, and they rode into the courtyard. The Guard was standing one to one with the prisoners who were chained to the wall. A burly man dressed much the same as the Rangers strode forward. The only way you could tell that he was a noble was from the thick, ornate cloak wrapped around him. It was draped off one shoulder, covering his left side - but not enough for Santana to miss that the arm was in a sling.

"Baron," she said, nodding to him.

"Archduchess," he said with a bow. "All is quiet, thanks to your quick response. Cynara was injured, but is recovering well under Count Chang's physicians."

"I'm glad to hear it." Santana scanned the scene. She had a pretty keen sense for danger, but it wasn't pinging right now. The prisoners seemed…broken. Good. "Shall we talk inside?"

"Aye, my lady. If you'll follow me."

They walked up the stairs to the left and into the main tower of the keep. It was brightly lit with torches, and a guard met them to escort them through the halls.

"Your grace, my lord," he said, bowing.

"Bronwyn was essential in helping secure the Hold," Dave told Santana, nodding to the man. "This tower and the eastern tower were attacked last, so the sustained the least damage. The northern towers were both badly damaged by Nightfyre, but most of the actual fighting took place just outside of the Hold. The rogues put on a quite brutal show."

"I noticed."

Bronwyn held the door open and bowed again as he exited.

"How old is he?" Santana asked.

"Seventeen. Just a boy."

"Well…he'll wear that haunted look forever, that's for sure."

"Come to the window. I'll explain better if you can see."

They stood looking down on the courtyard.

"The ones being guarded on the right are the rogues who weren't killed in the struggle. On the left are the prisoners who followed, and Collum and Anders are guarding the five leaders."

Santana glared down at them. "Well done, David," she said finally, pulling him into a hug now that they were alone. "I was so worried about you."

"Well, I won't say a Nightfyre burn is the most fun experience in the world," he said, smiling at her. "But just imagine the stories I'll be able to tell my children when they ask their Da how he got such cool scars."

She smiled back and nodded. "Glory to House Karofsky, indeed, I'd say. Take me to Cynara now. I'd like to check on her."

* * *

Rachel tidied up the music on her desk. Ridcully had set up a nook for her to work in that she liked very much. It overlooked one of the gardens within the manor's walls, and she got enough sun that she didn't have to light a lamp all day. Stretching, she stood and made her way through the shelves of books. Ridcully and Cordelia had been…intensely adamant about secluding her. She'd thought, at first, that they just didn't want her underfoot. However, the glances and whispers she'd been getting more and more frequently stuck in her mind. She had a bit of a theory…she just hoped she was wrong.

The afternoon was stretching on, but it would still be a while until supper. Rachel walked quietly down the halls and found the kitchen. The maids' bustle stopped completely when she entered. "Ah…hello," she said meekly, barely resisting a flinch when they glowered at her. "I…just needed a cup of tea." She moved toward the tea cart, but stopped when she heard a snort. "I'm sorry…have I done something wrong?"

"Wrong?" one of them asked scathingly. "Not at all. Just surprised you haven't just ordered Cordelia to bring you some tea and biscuits."

"I don't order Cordelia to do anything, nor do I want to," Rachel said. She turned her back to them and poured her tea.

"Smart of you. Don' get used to this. Her grace takes on charity cases every now and then…don' think for even a mo' that this is anything else."

"And why should you care so much?" Rachel asked in a cool voice. "If that's all this is, you have no reason to care or whisper about me. Unless, of course, you think it's something different."

"Don't flatter yourself," another maid said. Rachel recognized her as Marie, one of the maids more vocal about her distaste of Rachel's presence at the manor. "You're nothing more than her whore of the moment."

Surprising even herself, Rachel turned and slapped the other girl. Marie lunged, pushing Rachel into the vegetable baskets and scattering carrots everywhere.

"What on earth is going on?"

Marie let go of Rachel's throat and stepped back as Cordelia and Master Lewis, the weapons master, swept into the kitchen. Rachel coughed a few times before straightening up with the help of the older woman.

"Have you lost your senses?" Cordelia snapped at the maids. "Nigel, a tray and follow me."

Rachel hadn't even noticed the boy standing in the doorway. She followed Cordelia out of the long room, shaking as they made their way back up to her room. She slumped on her bed when they got there.

Nigel came rushing in with a tea tray a moment later.

"Thank you," Cordelia said, taking it from him. "Go to, boy. Care for the hounds."

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as he left, Rachel let out a quiet sob.

"There, there, child," Cordelia said, taking her into her arms. "It will be okay."


End file.
